STARFOX The Next Chapter
by ArrowheadLock
Summary: After the Aparoid invasion, Fox McCloud begins to expand his team while Krystal begins to receive weak telepathic pleas for help. As STARFOX increases it's numbers, they learn that Krystal isn't the only survivor of her planet's destruction, beginning the next chapter in the legendary team's history. T for violence and occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

STARFOX: THE NEXT CHAPTER

It was a time of celebration. The vile APAROIDS that had once invaded the LYLAT SYSTEM and send it plunging into darkness have been eliminated by the legendary ace mercenaries of STARFOX. Cornaria and it's colonies began to rebuild from the war, The damage was severe and plentiful, but the people began to repair their homes and businesses nevertheless. It was simply a new beginning for them and their children.

However, due to the loss of their home, the Assault Carrier GREAT FOX, the pilots FOX J. McCLOUD, FALCO LOMBARDI, SLIPPY TOAD, and KRYSTAL, alongside the elderly team veteran PRESTON "PEPPY" HARE, find themselves restricted to the planet Corneria without a means of transporting their Arwing fighters and Landmaster fighting vehicle. With the economy and shipyards still recovering from the war, it would at least be a few months before STARFOX could purchase a new carrier.

But LIFE waits for nothing, and DESTINY can not be so easily delayed. Even if the team is unaware, the next CHAPTER in STARFOX's history has just begun. . .

Rental Hanger S-98

Corneria City / Corneria / Lylat System

0704 Hours

"Come on Slippy! How much longer until you're finished refueling the Arwings." An annoyed blue bird complained from his position in the cockpit of his starfighter.

"We lost my automated speed fueler remember!" An equally annoyed frog snapped back, "Until I have the time to build a new one I have to manually fuel our Arwings one at a time. Man I miss the Great Fox."

". . . Yeah I do too Slip, she was a good old ship for sure." The bird admitted, having called the Liberation Class vessel home for what seemed like the longest time. "But then again, It was about time to retire the old girl, the years were starting to get to her."

The Great Fox had originally been built for the Cornerian Navy seven years before the Lylat War, but was quickly retired due to budget cuts forcing the Navy to downsize it's numbers. That was when the original Starfox Team, led by James McCloud managed to get a good deal and acquire the carrier for the team.

A few years later and the Great Fox as well as it's flight of MK2 Arwing interceptors were retired following James' death, but was soon pulled out of retirement by Fox and restored to working condition just in time for the Lylat Wars, carrying the pilots and their Arwings from Corneria to Venom and everywhere inbetween. But after the Titania incident and Falco leaving the team Starfox's credits began to run dry, during the Saruian Crisis the Great Fox and her Arwing MK2s were held together by Slippy's makeshift and cheap repairs. Thankfully the Paycheck from that job was more than enough to get the old Carrier a premium quality refit and upgrade to the MK5 Arwing superiority Starfighters. Just in time for the Aparoids.

But there was no denying the truth that the Great Fox was reaching her final years, as parts needed for repairs had been discontinued and the latest technology had began to render her obsolete.

"True to that Falco," Slippy agreed, "I just wished I had a chance to unload all my inventions before Peppey slammed the ship into the shield. It's going to take months to rebuild all of them from scratch."

"Yeah? Well, I lost my old racing jacket! The genuine thing. You know how rare those are?" Falco argued.

"Ah, Go button you beak Falco," Slippy dismissed the argument with a wave of his hand, "Still gotta refuel Krystal's Arwing and mine so you might as well get down from there and do something other than complain."

"Don't push it Froggy," Falco threatened, "By the way where is Krystal, and Fox for that matter?"

"Meditating if I was to guess," the machanic answered as he pushed the fuel cart over to another Arwing, "And I think Fox went to visit his Father's grave this morning. Guess the queen's impression of him did a number on Fox."

"Oh, It really did shake him up some didn't it?" Falco agreed as he dropped out of the cockpit. "I haven't seen him like that since Venom, He looked like he saw a ghost when he managed to find his way out."

"I think he _did_ see a ghost Falco, or at least heard one." Slippy admitted, "He kept dodging all of our questions so I checked out the Black Box on his Arwing."

"And?" Falco asked suddenly taking an interest.

"I found some audio lifted from his radio, there's a lot of interference but I was able to recover some of the data and clean it up." Slippy explained as he activated his wrist computer and brought up his files before opening an audio file.

"If I go down, I'm taking you WITH ME"

 _Andross_

"Ahhhahhha!"

 _Fox_

"Don't ever give up, my son."

"Wait is that?" Falco interrupted

"Father?"

"Follow me, Fox."

-Interference-

"You've become so strong Fox, I'm proud of you."

"Fox! You're Okay!"

"That's our lead-"

Slippy stopped the recording and closed the file letting Falco take in what he had just learned.

"I guess I can see why he never liked to talk about it." Falco commented as he leaned back against his Arwing pinching the top of his beak. "Fox was pretty close with his dad, can't say the same for me."

"What ever happened to your dad?" Slippy asked as he resumed work refueling the Arwings, it was rare for Falco to ever talk about his past.

"Gangs," Falco shrugged, "He grew up in them, just like I did. At least my piloting skills got me out of that lifestyle. Don't know what happened to him, and I really don't want to. He kinda abandoned me to the gangs."

"Okay. . ." Slippy finally spoke unsure what to make of the conversation before focusing on fueling the Arwings for today's job.

Slippy's father Beltino had offered to hire Starfox as extra security during the final repairs to the Warp Gate, incase the Empire's remnants tried to launch a surprise attack and destroy the Cornerian's key tactical advantage over the pirates. The Aparoids had done a number on the station during the war, Beltino managed to temporarily repair the damage long enough to send the Cornerian fleet to the Aparoid Homeworld, but the final permanent repairs were still underway.

If the Warpgate was disabled, Cornaria would be unable to move it's battle groups into position to fend off a pirate raid until it would be far too late. A lot of the outer colonies and space stations on the frontier's edge were dependent on the supplies and security coming through the station. If that lifeline and military access was cut off, there was next to nothing to stop the Remanent from besieging those colonies, and every man woman and child in them.

Security has got to be absolute. . .

Beltenio Warp Gate Station

Planetary Station Orbit / Cornaria / Lylat System

1148 Hours

"Starfox, Check in." Fox ordered over the radio as the four Arwings entered the Station's area of operations. He could see some other squadrons of fighters and a Cornerian Frigate on security detail. The navy was stretched thin, even with the addition of hiring various mercenary squadrons and ships to help bolster their numbers. And the Pirates knew it.

"Falco checking in." The ace sounded off, not missing a beat.

"Slippy here, ready to go." The Inventor reported, reaching up to adjust his rear view mirror.

"I'm here, all systems responding" Krystal announced as she checked her instruments.

"Alright," Fox acknowledged before switching communication channel, "Team Starfox to Security Control: All ships accounted for and standing by."

"Roger that Starfox, It's good to know you'll be watching our backs." A Cornerian communications operator responded. "We could use you four on the port side of the station, that is where we got the least fighters at the moment."

"10-4," Fox ended the transmission, "Alright team you heard him, let's get moving to the port side."

The Arwings engine hummed to life as the four fighter craft sped to their destination. . .

 **Well, Writers Block has made itself comfortable on all my other current stories at the moment so I'd thought it would be a good idea to switch away from fantasy and magic and give Sci Fi another chance. I think I can make this work but I may need you help with some OCs I'll Explain more next chapter.**

 **Here goes nothing,**

 **Arrowheadlock**


	2. Chapter 2

Beltenio Warp Gate Station

Planetary Station Orbit / Cornaria / Lylat System

1316 Hours

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet shift after all." Falco commented as he glanced down at his scanner. "We've just been sitting out here for hours Fox, and nothing's happened."

"That's about to change Falco," Slippy announced, "My dad just told me that they're about to replace the gate's focusing lens. That means they have to expose the station's core. The perfect chance to launch a surprise attack."

"Slippy's right." Fox agreed, "If there was an opportune moment to destroy the station this is it, keep you heads on a swivel and check your scanners."

Krystal silently nodded, before closing her eyes and reaching out with her telepathic abilities. Her telepathic talents had made her a powerful addition to the team, allowing her to learn the skills needed to pilot the Arwing in a matter of days instead of years. It was also useful in detecting hidden enemies, they had means to hide from scanners and the naked eye, but were unable to hide their thought patterns from her. A fact that had saved her and the other pilots from ambushes several times.

That was when she felt new thought patterns, Smug, cunning, and egotistical. And no it wasn't Falco, he might still act like a cocky hot shot, but had actually mellowed out since she met him. This was someone else.

"Fox! I'm sensing someone close by to our front. Can you see anything?" Krystal reported as she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of where the thought patterns originated.

Fox replied with a volley of Blaster fire, the green laser bolts sped off until they impacted a Venomarian Stealth fighter, dropping it's cloak.

"Good work Krystal!" Fox congratulated, "All units guarding the Warp Station! Enemy stealth fighters engaged on the port side, watch out for missiles!"

"Enemy fighters are attacking the Starboard side too! We're being flanked!" Another pilot franticly reported over the sound of blaster fire as the area around the station erupted into chaos.

The first wave were the stealth fighters, then the fighters, both drone and piloted, and finally larger ships warping into the security perimeter and opening fire.

"I got a clean window on four battleships! Cover me Slippy." Falco requested as he banked towards the enemy ships, blasters firing at the engines.

"Working on it!" Slippy reported as he rolled away from incoming fire, watching as four enemy fighters appeared in his rear view mirror. "But I got some unwanted company, give me a second to get rid of them!"

The ace pilot pulled up a little before engaging the brakes, letting all four enemies chasing him pass underneath him before shooting them all down. He wasn't going to have an entire flight on his tail this time.

"Watch it! Copperheads just warped in. They're heading for the station!" Another pilot warned as three squadrons of Cornerian fighters broke off to intercept the missiles and their fighter escort.

"Falco, bank right and make a run for the missile. Krystal you attack from above, I'll take the last one." Fox coordinated his team as the Arwings began to fire on the Copperheads. The Remanent were really throwing everything short of the kitchen sink into this attack, but if they succeeded, the rewards would be more than worth it.

Falco made the first move, diving in from the right he began firing a powerful volley of laser fire, detonating the Copperhead's war head out of range of the station. The bird grinned until laser bolts impacted on his wing and nose, alerting him to the fighters behind him.

"Oh, Buzz off." Falco sneered as he rolled and banked to evade the incoming fire, but his pursuers refused to lose him, eventually landing some solid hits on his Arwing. It wasn't until a pink and white fighter downed the trailers that Falco was clear.

"Katt?!" Falco exclaimed forgetting that they weren't on the same channel. "Okay, that's embarrassing."

Krystal shook her head to avoid the snarky comment she was about to make as pulled the trigger, the missile filling her gunsights. Running out of room she engaged the brakes, bringing the Arwing to a complete stop to avoid over shooting the missile, as her lasers began to chew threw the outer armor.

Fox's warning was too late, Krystal was so focused on her missile she was oblivious to the debris hurling in her direction until it entered the corner of her eye. Without time to respond she could only watch as the wreckage impacted her Arwing, destroying her starboard G diffusers and wing, sending her drifting helplessly and out cold.

"Station's hit! The Station is Hit! Reactor is overloading!" Someone yelled over the radio as part of the station began to crackle and surge with energy.

"Quick bypass the safety protocols! Open the gate! We need to use up that energy or the Reactor will meltdown and cover half of the planet with nuclear fallout!" Beltino frantically ordered over the radio," Someone get down there and engage the emergency regulators!"

"Sir! What should be the gate exit coordinates!" Someone asked.

"I don't care! We need to use up that energy NOW!" Beltino ordered.

The battle outside continued as the station began to create the Warp Gate, Normally the gate had a calm almost water like appearance like a still pond. But when the energy is so unstable it turns into a storming whirlpool, a bottomless vortex releasing bolts of energy that disintegrated entire squadrons.

The Remanent took it as their cue to cut their losses and run, to them this station was about to blow. But the engineers onboard the station were not so quick to give up, Alarms blared and red warning flashed everywhere, energy crackling across the consoles, destroying controls in a shower of sparks.

And worse, a half destroyed Arwing was being drawn in by the violent vortex. But just when it looked like the Arwing would have been destroyed the vortex ceased and resumed it's normal appearance. The Gate was stable and safe, the station was saved. Almost everyone gave a sigh of relief as the disaster was averted despite the lawless scum's best efforts. Almost everyone, except Fox who watched his team mate in a damaged ship, drift through the Warp Gate to who knows where.

He had to save her. . .

National Forest

USA / Earth / Sol system

2113 Hours

Kyle was coming home from work at the museum when he saw something penetrate the Atmosphere, and kept falling. He pulled over and got out to watch the meteor plummet, landing somewhere in the forest up ahead.

"Looked like it hit near Grave Lake," Kyle thought outloud. "Guess I better make sure it doesn't start a forest fire or something. That would be bad given the heatwave right now." Kyle reasoned as he restarted his truck and made a turn onto a dirt road.

When he finally made it to Grave Lake, and his headlights showed the crashed object Kyle was stunned for a minute. Whatever fell through the atmosphere and landed in the lake wasn't natural, it seemed familiar but from where? At the moment all he could recall is that they were manned.

And that meant someone was in the middle of Grave Lake, he had to act fast.

Leaving the truck idling for light, he ran over to some bushes by the shore and pulled out an aluminum boat with a small engine and a winch connected to a nearby tree. It took a little persuasion to get the engine working, but Kyle was able to get the boat next to the crashed _whatever._

The moment he saw the red winged fox painted on the side, Kyle froze. It was an Arwing. Half of his mind simply just said "What the Heck?" The other said "No greater prize, than saving Lives." In the end he went with the instinct of helping those in need, climbing on top of the starfighter looking for an emergency cockpit release, surely whatever requirements were necessary for building these things an emergency override was one of them?

He finally found it, unmarked, but was able to use it since the canopy opened with the typical hiss, revealing the anthropomorphic pilot inside. Again he wanted step back and stare, but he kept up his rescue despite his hesitation. He reached in and grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up and out of the cockpit noting to himself that there was a cut on her arm before laying her down in the boat before taking another look in the cockpit.

Kyle heard a massive bubble pop on the lake's surface before the entire Arwing shifted and began to slowly sink, it was called Grave Lake for a good reason. Regaining his balance, Kyle reached into the Cockpit quick, and grabbed the first loose thing he could: Krystal's staff.

Deciding he had gambled enough, Kyle tossed the golden weapon into the boat and jumped in after it, immediately beginning the winch. The winch pulled the boat far enough away from the sinking Arwing, and straight to the shore.

Next Kyle went back to his truck and grabbed his hiking backpack, opening it and pulling out his first aid kit. He might not be an expert in anthro fox anatomy but he was certain he was qualified enough to clean and dress the wound on her arm. Guess those two different first aid courses and EMT training really paid off.

Once the cut was dressed and taken care of, Kyle glanced at the rapidly sinking Arwing, it would be buried under the lake's quicksand like floor in less than an hour, leaving no evidence it ever happened.

Sighing he picked up Krystal's body and put her in his truck's passenger seat before throwing his backpack and her staff in the back seat. Taking another quick glance at the Arwing, only seeing the tip of the wing sticking out before shifting into reverse.

"This is going to be oh so fun," Kyle sarcastically sighed as he drove for home, every now and again glancing at the unconscious fox next to him.

What next? Mr. Monkey head and hands is going to show up? Here's hoping. . .

 **Chapter was longer then I anticipated so I won't go into detail on OCs, I'll do it when it's time, not before.**


	3. Chapter 3

Moore Residence

USA / Earth / Sol system

0413 Hours

Krystal began to come around, the blue furred vixen moaning slightly as her nose and ears started to twitch, alert for any signs of danger. Immediately the room smelled foreign, _alien_ , she didn't know where she was, and didn't smell Fox's or anyone else's sent that she recognized. Slowly bringing her hand up to her face, Krystal began to massage the top of her muzzle trying to remember what had happened before she was knocked out. She remembered waking up in the morning and spending most of it in her room meditating, remembering her lost home and the hardships that were the Aparoids. Then they took off to protect the warp gate. . .

The Warp Gate! Krystal threw herself into a sitting position the moment she remembered the debris that hit her ship and made her strike her head on the control panel. Managing to keep her breath relatively calm she looked around the room she had recovered in. She had been laying on a single bunk built into the wall, with what looked like selves above that, Around her was what looked like a closet, a few packed bookshelves, and a desk and chair. Krystal let out a sigh of relief when she realized that her staff was simply laying on the chair in plain sight, at least she wasn't defenceless against whoever brought her here, not that anything she knew of suggested he or she meant i'll towards her, Standing up Krystal first ran a hand along her tail's length, since she had Bed Fur again for sleeping on it.

That was when she noticed the white bandage tied around her arm, further suggesting that whoever brought her here was non hostile. Deciding to leave the bandage be she picked up her staff and gave it a little spin to make sure it was still working fine. Satisfied she opened the door slowly and peeked out into the next room, one that looked like a library mixed with a media hub.

And it was full of aircraft, or at least models of them. Small die cast models of primitive aerodynamic fighter craft hung about the room via wires, somewhere in formation, others were posed in combat. That's when she began to notice some of the unusual decorations on a nearby shelf, an instrument from a cockpit's dashboard, a few odds and ends, and a display case showing some medals and a folded flag. Above the display case she saw a picture hanging in a frame, showing what looked like an almost hairless ape leaning against the fuselage of one of the aircraft, displaying seven cross like symbols painted under the open cockpit.

"That's my grandfather: Albert James Moore and his Mustang the Firemane just a few days before Germany surrendered in World War Two." A voice described causing Krystal to spin in place in surprise.

"It's good to see that you're still alive Krystal, and before you ask: No, this is not the Lylat System. It's Earth." The stranger continued with a respectful nod, "My name is Kyle Moore, I pulled you out of your Arwing before it sunk."

"Thank you, But what are you?" Krystal asked politely as she could.

"Most people would call me a nerd, but I think the answer you're looking for is a Human." Kyle joked somewhat with his answer. "I guess the closest thing you've seen to me are Andross and other apes. Some humans believe that we are descended from an ape like creature but I don't give them much credit. They say anything if it makes them famous and rich."

Krystal smiled a bit, the humor really helped ease the otherwise tense first contact. But her Telepathy warned her, that it wasn't the first contact for him.

"How do you know about me? And the Lylat System?" Krystal pressed, and immediately she could sense why he had withheld that information, not to deceive her, but because he didn't know how to tell her.

"Humans are many things, and one of them is imaginative. We like to create stories to share with each other, to craft new adventures and legends to inspire ourselves. One of the most effective methods of Storytelling are video games." Kyle began to explain as he walked over to a couch and motioned Krystal to join him. "Make up your own theory how, but the Studio Nintendo, who makes game consoles and the games for them, made a game series called Star Fox, that revolved around the main character Fox McCloud. So by all Logic I understand you shouldn't exist."

The human tried to be as blunt as he could as he handed Krystal the cases for three of the games in question to look at. Star Fox 64 (3DS remake) Star Fox Adventures, and Star Fox Assault.

"Hm, perhaps the humans at Nintendo have a subconscious Telepathic Link with the Lylat System's dimension. What they believed was their creation might have been a sort of ambient vision of Lylat and Fox." Krystal theorised. "How many did Nintendo make?"

"Well, they made the original Star Fox back when Video Games where just getting started. Despite the hardware limitations of the time it was a big hit. Afterwards they announced that they were making a sequel simply called Star Fox 2, but the project was scrapped before it was complete." Kyle explained counting on his fingers, "Then Nintendo released the Nintendo 64 gaming system which was a massive improvement in hardware. So the remade the original game with the updated graphics and software and released it under the name Star Fox 64. In that one it shows Fox's adventure from Corneria to Venom in the Lylat War, including the initial death of Andross. 64 sold a lot, people loved it."

"Fast forward to the Gamecube era, Star Fox as a series had been put on Nintendo's back shelf so to speak, in favor of the Mario series. A different Game developer called Rare had been trying to create a new game called Dinosaur Planet, but were struggling due to financial issues. One day a guy from Nintendo was over at Rare for business and saw the failing project. The playable characters for Dinosaur Planet at the time were two anthro foxes that were brother and sister. When the gut from Nintendo saw the brother he commented he shared a resemblance with Fox, so Rare agreed to turn the unfinished project into a Star Fox Game if Nintendo would pick up the bill. A Few months later Star Fox Adventures hit the shelves, and it didn't do too well with fans." Kyle admitted.

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Well, the game was playable, but it wasn't a polished product. A lot of content and detail was missing and there was still a lot of the old "Dinosaur Planet" things that should have been taken out still. It was a very poorly built game. Story was good, but the gameplay and the rest of the game could have been a lot better." Kyle explained, "That and the fans wanted more Arwing blowing up enemy fleets and Giant floating monkey heads, not Fox fighting a bunch of Dinos. Star Fox Assault fixed that though."

"Star Fox Assault is the last game Chronologically," Kyle explained, "It was the long anticipated return of the high flying, barrel-rolling, laser blasting Arwing action fans had been waiting for. Granted they moaned about the ground missions, even though I found them quite enjoyable. In the End though, everyone agreed that Star Fox Assault is the best of the series.

"Nintendo did try to make another one, called Star Fox Command, but if the fans were angry about Adventures, they were downright ticked off at what Command was going to be. Everything that could go wrong did in Command and the fans hated it before it was even finished. So Nintendo quickly dropped the project in an attempt to please the fans." Kyle started to finish up, "Since then whenever Nintendo releases a new console they release a remake of Star Fox 64, like the 3ds Remake I have, and Star Fox Zero, a retelling of 64's story with some elements from the canceled Star Fox 2 thrown in for effect."

Krystal nodded her head in acknowledgement, thinking about all that she had just learned.

"May I try them?" Krystal hesitantly asked, "I'm just curious how accurate they are to the actual events."

"Yeah, let me get my 3ds out and running for you," Kyle agreed, "I bet some of the gameplay mechanics are inaccurate, so I doubt it's a perfect reenactment. Just do me a favor and keep the volume low please? I think I'm gonna go sleep for a few hours, now that you're fine and I don't need to watch you anymore."

"Alright, and Kyle?" Krystal asked, "Thank you for coming to my aid when I needed it."

"It's like what my Grandpa Albert said: No greater prize, than saving lives." Kyle responded, "Good night Krystal, even though technically it's morning. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Moore Residence

USA / Earth / Sol System

0720 Hours

Kyle woke up rather early and quickly donned a new set of clothes before sneaking to the kitchen to avoid disturbing his guest, the blue vixen had fallen asleep on the couch. Deciding to be courteous and continue being a good host, he opened the freezer and reached for his breakfast of choice but halted when he realized what he was reaching for.

Bacon, Pig, Pigs existed in Lylat as proven by the scumbag Pigma. Wouldn't that make Krystal a cannibal by Lylat standards if she ate a non anthro pig? What were the Lylat Standards for Predators and Prey?

Obviously not everyone in Lylat was a vegetarian if Krystal's teeth were anything to go by. They were carnivorous or at least the ones he could see were, designed to rip and tear meat, and he wasn't about to open her mouth and see if she had molars in the back of her jaw. What was that saying? "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" how about: "Don't loot you're anthro friend in the mouth."

Well, foxes were known to be scavengers, feeding off the carcass of a prey animal after another predator has its fill, No Offence. So Venison would probably be the safest bet. Kyle grabbed some of the sausage he had left over from last season's hunt and emptied it out into the pan before turning on the stove. Almost immediately he saw Krystal's nose twitch in the corner of his eye, sampling the scent of breakfast.

"Remind me never to try and sneak off with food when you're downwind," Kyle commented as Krystal finally started to wake up, "Good Morning."

"And to you as well," Krystal replied doing a quick stretch. "What is that? Smells good."

"Whitetail Sausage," Kyle replied, "Didn't know what you are use to eating, and I didn't want to offend anyone, even Pigma."

"Pigma?" Krystal asked, failing to see the point.

"Humans are Omnivores, able to consume both meat and vegetation, Pigs are one of the most common animals Humans raise to eat as food. Didn't know if that counted as cannibalism in Lylat." Kyle quickly explained as he turned his attention back to the stovetop.

"As long as they are not fully sentient beings like you and I are." Krystal explained, "A lot of people in Lylat raise Livestock for the market too, but you didn't know that."

"What about hunting?"

"The same as long as you don't leave any to waste, that's poaching." Krystal answered.

"Heh, use every part of the Buffalo." Kyle chuckled, "It's an old saying that means maximize everything at your disposal, and leave nothing to waste."

"I'm starting to think Humans have a lot of those old sayings." Krystal admitted as she sat at the table.

"Humanity has some pretty proud moments, but we aren't perfect. Just look at the Nazis and the Reds. Not Humanity's best example." Kyle admitted, "But Lylat doesn't have a spotless record either, mainly Andross and his empire."

"True to that," Krystal admitted, "At least I know I can do something about it when working with Fox and the team."

"Yeah, Wish I had the opportunity to fly with them." Kyle mumbled under his breath as he pulled plates out of the cupboard.

"What was that?" Krystal asked with a small grin, she heard him the first time, but just to make sure she heard him right.

"I wish I could be a member of Star Fox, follow a true leader, help countless people and take action to solve a problem rather than simply debate about it." Kyle admitted, "But I doubt you'd let an alien from another universe sign up no problem."

"Not my final call, that would be Fox's choice but let you in on a little secret: I'm not officially qualified to fly an Arwing either. Never attended a flight academy." Krystal smiled, "And if your home is anything to judge you by you already have sampled your potential."

"Yeah I went to Ace camp one summer back in Boy Scouts, A huge convention where kids get to try out top of the line fighter simulators and square off against each other." Kyle Admitted, "The instructors said I was a natural, managed to shoot down three actual fighter pilots, In the dead of night, Hostile SAMs, and no wingman."

Krystal's eyes went wide at the statement, and had to make sure he wasn't bluffing via telepathy. This kid nailed three professional pilots without any formal training in next to no visibility? Even Fox didn't do that good on his entry evaluation.

"How?" Krystal managed to ask after a pause, she was just trying to make conversation but now the idea of recruiting him onto the team didn't seem so outlandish.

"Had an Ace in the family, When I was little Grandpa would sit me on his knee and tell me stories about his days in Europe, every maneuver, every tactic, everything I needed to know except how to actually fly the plane to Dogfight. When I was at ACE camp I just trusted my gut, and his experience. It served me well, The tech might be different but the tactics and maneuvers are all still the same." Kyle explained.

"I bet that made him proud," Krystal smiled before she noticed that Kyle had become depressed.

"I never told him, that night my mother called and told me that Grandpa had cancer, and only a few weeks left. I left Ace camp immediately and came home to spend what time I had left with him." Kyle explained as he began to wipe tears out of his eyes. "Between the rest of the family talking to him, and having to sleep most of the time, I never managed to find the time to tell him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Krystal apologized, she had no intent to make him depressed.

"Still, while unofficial, I'm no shiny when it comes to Dogfights." Kyle boasted, "And I've researched a lot of military battles and tactics as a hobby."

Krystal was about to voice her next question when the two were interrupted by a beeping noise from her wrist computer. It was an automated bounce back from a ship that picked up distress beacon from her Arwing, Rescue had picked up and is currently following her trail.

It was almost time to go back to Lylat. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Moore Residence

USA / Earth / Sol System

1330 Hours

"Krystal, what are you saying!" Fox nearly shouted, "You just met the kid a few hours ago and all of the sudden you think he deserve to come back with us? He's not even nineteen!"

The two foxes had been debating over the topic ever since McCloud had landed the light freighter outside Kyle's home. Krystal was determined to give the human an opportunity to help as many people as possible. Fox on the other hand, didn't want to make the situation any more complicated than it already was.

"He saved my life Fox, and he has the heart to same many more." Krystal pressed.

"I don't doubt that for a moment, but he isn't even a full adult! He has no training, no qualifications, He wouldn't even be allowed to enlist on Cornaria at his age." Fox reasoned.

"No training or qualifications huh? now that sounds familiar." Krystal pointed out, "I seem to remember a similar conversation between you and Falco regarding myself."

"Don't back me into a corner here Krystal, he's still too young." Fox stated.

"He has enough wisdom and raw potential to exceed any four Cornerian pilots combined Fox." The blue furred vixen countered. "He wants to continue his family's legacy of heroic fighter pilots Fox, and he needs a leader he can respect to do that. He won't find that here on his home planet."

"Alright, we'll take him with us." Fox finally relented, Krystal was a good judge of character to start with, but the Ace still had a hard time convincing his gut to accept it.

In Transit

Passing Luna / Earth Orbit / Sol System

1546 Hours

"Okay there is the Sea of Serenity, and there is the Sea of Nectar." Kyle pointed out as the ship passed the moon on it's way back to the Warp Gate. "And there it is: The Sea of Tranquility, the Landing site of the Eagle and the first two humans to set foot on the moon."

"You say it like it's really important." Falco stated. What's so special about it?"

"It's Humanity's greatest achievement, even before recorded history humans wanted to reach the moon. On July 20th 1969 two astronauts from Apollo 11, Buzz Aldrin, and Neil Armstrong touched down. The entire world watched live footage as Armstrong climbed out of the Eagle and became the first man to walk on the moon." Kyle explained, " As soon as Armstrong stepped off the ladder he declared, live to the whole human race: "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." I guess those words are more than fitting right now."

"Woah," Falco admitted in awe as he took a step back, "Humans really can do anything can they?"

"Not always," Kyle scoffed as he turned away from the moon and the Earth behind him, "Only when they are wholly rallied behind a singular objective. That's when humans are at their best."

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Fox asked from the pilot's seat in the cockpit.

"Positive," Kyle confirmed, "I'm proud of humankind's history. Now I can add to that legacy, even if they will never know it."

"Maybe not Humanity, but I know a lot of people who will know that legacy soon." Falco commented as the swirling Vortex that was the Warp Gate began to slide ever closer to the cockpit's windows.

"As long as your scientists are satisfied with a blood sample or hair sample, I'm not okay with observation or dissection." Kyle joked, "Wouldn't be of any use to anyone with my chest open."

Only Slippy was able to force a weak laugh out before the craft passed through the gateway. . .

Cornaria Navy Headquarters

Cornaria City / Cornaria / Lylat System

0800 Hours

The headquarters' front yard was jammed packed with reporters and spectators of all sizes, colors, and races ever since the rumor first got out the night before: Starfox had brought back an Alien from the other side of the Warp Gate Portal. General Pepper had called for a press conference at eight sharp in the morning, that could only mean one thing.

The Old general might have been a few minutes late, but everyone was willing to give the long time veteran some slack. Pepper's old age and recovery from the Aparoid infection had really done a number on his body. Even with his cane and accompanied by his old friend Peppy, the old war dog strained to make it to the podium.

"Citizens of the Lylat System, As I'm sure you are aware there have been some critical developments in the last four days." The General began, "The skeleton remains of Andross' Criminal Empire launched a bold attack against the Beltieno Warp Gate Station in orbit above our planet Cornaria. The attack was aimed at severing communication and transportation with the outer colonies, rendering them helpless to subsequent raiding.

During the battle between the remanent and defending forces, the station's primary reactor was damaged by a missile and threatened to overload, doing unimaginable harm to the planet below. In a frantic effort to bleed off some of the reactor's power, technicians and operators aboard the station opened a Warp Gate, unaware where the gate went. A member of Star Fox had been rendered unconscious during the battle, as their Arwing drifted through the Warp Gate into uncharted space.

The pilot crashed on a habitable planet called Earth, specifically in a lake that threatened to swallow the Arwing and it's pilot whole if a local inhabitant hadn't stepped in and risked his own life to save the pilot. While waiting for rescue the pilot and the inhabitant, called a Human, conversed. The human: Kyle Albert Moore, upon hearing about the Lylat System decided to seize the opportunity to serve and aid others as a member of Star Fox.

Kyle has been completely cooperative with the Cornarian Government and has been generous enough to share information about his biology, culture, and history. He has commented on his desire to start a company that combines human design with Cornarian technology for both civilian and military use. And from the proposals I have personally seen myself, I will say that with Moore's aid our future looks brighter than ever.

At the moment Kyle is in the process of a thorough examination by the medical staff, and thus unavailable to make an appearance at this time. However, due to the fact that he had the foresight to bring information on Humans with him, Professor Howell head of Biological Research at the University of Cornaria should be able to answer all of your questions."

With that the general stepped away from the podium letting the Professor take his place as, with help of course, left the room before it exploded with questions from the reporters.


	6. Chapter 6

Enemy Airspace

Sector Z / Lylat System

0700 Hours

The mission was simple: Find the enemy transports, and blast them. It would be Kyle's first full mission from start to finish. The human quickly mastered various piloting and dogfighting skills he'd need, but this would be the first time that he'd have to use them all at once. It was time to sink or swim.

The four Arwings continued in formation towards the target, Fox flew flight lead, Falco took the right wing, Krystal the left, and Kyle took a position above and behind Fox. A perfect diamond formation. After the first few simulations, the team voted that it would be best to take Slippy off the flight line and replace him with Kyle, simply because the human had better self-control in life-threatening situations.

The diamond closed in on the objective, knifing its way through the empty vacuum of space. It looked like an easy mission after all, the Arwing's scanners reading nothing in range except for the lone transport. But Kyle knew that technology could be fooled, and kept his head on a swivel looking for anything that could be unfriendly. As soon as the pilot glanced over his shoulder his grip tightened.

"Bandits! Brake Right!"

Coming in from above and behind his right shoulder Kyle watched as up to a hundred forty enemy fighters dove in for some easy kills. Not even bothering to confirm the human's call out, the Arwings turned right sharply, into the enemy attack. The seemingly suicidal move turned out to save the entire team from the initial attack by forcing the enemy to overshoot the Arwings, missing entirely and giving the team a strong position to counter attack.

"Good call out, Starfox: Engage at will!" Fox barked over the comms before the Arwings broke formation to engage the swarm of hostile fighters. Fox and Falco climbed performing a U-turn to slip into the enemy's rear from above while Krystal and Kyle did a Split S to attack from a lower position.

Falco got first blood as his lasers managed to hit their mark, destroying three fighters as he and Fox dived through their formation. Unfortunately, about twenty of the remaining fighters broke formation to avenge Falco's victims and quickly swarmed the bird's tail.

Krystal and Kyle had split up when they fired at the enemy formation, with the telepath going up through the formation while the human went inverted and pulled away after firing his burst. A few enemy fighters tried to match Kyle's maneuvers but simply failed to out turn the inverted Arwing, earning Kyle another few easy kills before the human spotted Falco's tailers.

"Falco, turn left and I can get a firing angle on them," Kyle ordered over the comm unit as he checked his rangefinder.

The bird quickly obeyed turning until he was at an 80-degree angle with the Human's flight path, baiting the enemy fighters to follow. The bandits obligated, only to be caught completely off guard by a perfectly lead burst from Kyle's Arwing.

The area was a frenzy of missiles and Blaster fire, no matter which direction the human looked, there was a surplus of hostile targets intending to blast him to debris. The stakes were at their highest, leaving no room for error. A slight miscalculation or brief moment of hesitation was fatal in a dogfight of this scale. Kyle had to be perfect just to survive.

Thankfully his inner warrior spirit and vast archive of human dogfighting experience flowed through his veins, his grip on the joystick remained solid and secure, unwavering and absent of fear. Something that no raw recruit had ever accomplished in the history of Lylat.

The Arwing dived and rolled aggressively after it's prey with determination and surgical precision the likes of with no one on Cornaria ever expected from a pilot so young and inexperienced. It was unnatural how a child miraculously possessed the instincts and experience of a legendary ace.

"They're starting to thin out!" Krystal announced triumphantly as her blasters scored several damning hits on yet another flight of enemy fighters.

"Good, we're breaking them. Keep up the pressure." Fox ordered as he rolled clear of enemy fire before sending the bandit his reply in the form of plasma.

Kyle acknowledged the order as he reversed course to re-engage any remaining hostiles in the "bowl." the main concentration of the dogfight. But with more targets turning cold and fleeing, Kyle switched to a support role, forming up with Falco as a wingman.

At least he was until a massive energy beam forced him to evade, even a glancing hit by a laser that size would destroy the Arwing instantly. Just when it couldn't get any worse Kyle's headset started to beep uncontrollably.

Missiles, lots and lots of missiles.

The new attacker seemed to teleport in front of him opening its wings and staring at him with many compound eyes.

Aperoid.

Swearing in both surprise and disbelief Kyle banked sharply to try and lose some of the missiles locked onto him.

"I thought the virus we gave the queen killed all of these blasted bugs!" Falco seemed to scream at the top of his lungs as he too did everything he could to shake missile lock.

"Must of missed one, just blast it!" Fox reasoned as he narrowly avoided getting hit with a missile.

"Be hell of alot easier if the thing wasn't spitting a fresh wave of missiles every half second!" Kyle snapped back as he pulled another split S, losing about half of the tailing missiles only to meet three fresh ones.

"Use the missile against it!" Krystal suggested noticing how a few of the missile trailing her broke of and began to track the space moth.

"Heat Seekers," Kyle realised, "If we make the Arwings go dark the missiles will track the largest heat source."

"How are we supposed to do that!?" Falco yelled as he rolled away from yet another missile.

"Get ready to cut power to everything but like support!" Fox ordered as the pilot's hand started to dance across his console.

"We'll have to make a sharp turn right before we cut power or the missiles will still collide with us drifting." Kyle warned as he too prepared to go dark.

Without warning he pulled back on the stick as hard as he could and cut the engine, Some of the missiles just continued blindly forward, but several of them peeled off and began to track the only large heat source: the Aperoid itself. Kyle smiled in satisfaction as the metal moth began to scream and flail as it died to it's own ordinance, finally detonating violently as whatever served as a heart for the thing was breached.

"Now if only mosquito repellent was that good at killing bugs. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Training pod bay C

Cornaria Military Academy

Cornaria City / Cornaria / Lylat System

1043 Hours

Kyle flinched as the pod hissed open, letting normal light impale his unadjusted eyes before undoing the safety harness. It had been a little short of three months since Kyle arrived in the Lylat System. During that time, he had divided his efforts between training with the rest of the team or spending time with Slippy combining human and Lylat design to create a new generation of technology.

Still, he made it. With the death of that simulated Aperoid that was in fact ridiculously overpowered on purpose, Kyle just earned himself a spot among the ranks of Starfox. A spot that was symbolically handed over to him by Fox in the form of the Iconic white jacket with the team logo proudly displayed on the shoulders and back. Silently, Kyle tried the jacket on surprised that it fit despite his broad shoulders. Then again, all clothing in Lylat is custom tailored to fit the customer.

Once the jacket was on right, both Kyle and Fox shared a strong handshake before giving the other a salute.

That's when the other began applauding and giving the human their congratulations. The team just grew one man stronger, impressive yet only the tip of the Iceberg for the expansion they had put in motion. Kyle and Slippy had been working hard on designing and building new fighters and equipment, all while keeping the rest of the team and Lylat in the dark. It was almost time to lift the curtain. . .

Hanger D16

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Plant

Cornaria / Lylat System

1720 Hours

"Why are the lights off?"

"To make a better impression Falco," Slippy answered with a roll of his eyes. In front of the team, two outlines could be made out of the shadows, tempting anticipation.

When Kyle restored the lights, however, the team felt disappointed at the two ugly starcraft in front of them. So much anticipation for what looked like two flying dumpsters.

"The Moore Armory A 1c Thunderfury." Kyle introduced the first ship that was modeled after the A-10 "Warthog" Thunderbolt back on Earth, hence the ugly appearance. It was simply upgraded with Lylat technology, making the brute space worthy and replacing some of the weapons "I know she doesn't look pretty but just wait until you see what that 30mm MAC Cannon does."

On cue, a holo screen appeared in front of the unimpressed audience showing test footage. It showed a cannon that was twice as long as a speeder bike aimed down range. On the other far end, a decommissioned Landmaster stood in front of a maze of concrete walls. Once all personnel were off the range the test commenced: First, they could see some muzzle flashes from the cannon, next was Armageddon.

The tank and concrete barriers disappeared as the ground exploded covering them in a cloud of thick dust. A brief moment later and they finally heard the report of the cannon, proving that the bullets had literally outrun the speed of sound. Once the dust finally settled there was nothing left but a few pieces of scrap and grey sand.

The previous impression forgotten, the team quickly agreed that the Thunder Fury was a powerful asset they would want on their side.

"Next is the U-2a Warhorse, A military general purpose drop ship with interchangeable bays." Kyle moved on, showing off the result of trying to make a Halo Pelican with Lylat technology. He explained that it was designed to be able to equip various bays specialized for different tasks like transporting people, cargo, and vehicles such as tanks. More changeable bays were in development like an emergency medical room, effectively turning the Warhorse into a VToL ambulance. Kyle also went on to explain that an unarmed version would also be made for civilian and industrial use.

"Well, I can definitely see those getting their fair share of use, but I was hoping for something a little more, flashy," Falco admitted, still feeling disappointed in the letdown. With a knowing smile, Kyle flipped a switch on a console between the two starcraft, triggering orange caution lights to activate as a large hatch in the floor began to open as the elevator began to rise.

Slowly, the masterpiece rose from the depths below seizing everyone's breaths as it ascended. The sharp colors, the elegant design, and the sheer size threw the team for a loop. The combination of the F-14 Tomcat and the Mark 5 Arwing stood triumphantly between it's less elegant cousins.

"And last, the MK 6 Arwing Modular Superiority Starfighter," Kyle announced pridefully, this was by far his greatest accomplishment.

Okay, so it was actually his second greatest but definitely his favorite.

Fox and Krystal only stood in awe at the sight of . . . Whatever you'd call something this amazing. Falco was actually able to take a few weak steps towards the new Arwing, reaching out with a trembling hand to touch its skin. It felt wonderful.

"I am in heaven." The bird announced in a gentle whisper before his knees buckled and he passed out. . .

Employee Lounge

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Plant

Cornaria / Lylat System

2304 Hours

Fox took another sip from his coffee as he finished editing his message on his wrist computer, checking that it was satisfactory, twice, he decided that it was as good as it was going to get and sent the message before getting up to dump the rest of the coffee into the sink before sitting back down on the couch and closing his eyes. Today was amazing, Tomorrow promised to be equally awe inspiring. . .

 _ **To**_ _Cpt. William Grey CDFsfc, Katt Monroe, Peppy Hare, Gen. Rex Pepper CDF_

 _ **From**_ _Cpt. Fox McCloud STARFOX_

 _ **Subject**_ _I've finally decided to expand_

 _I'm not sure how to say this guys but I've finally made up my mind to start expanding Starfox in addition to Kyle and his ships. (I think Space Dynamics just lost its advantage on the market.) Now would be the perfect time to increase our numbers even further since we no longer have to worry about the limited space aboard the Great Fox, not that she wasn't a good ship._

 _Bill, I know I'd be asking a lot from you, retiring from the Starfighter Corps. to join a mercenary team, especially after your rise through the ranks these past few years. I would have asked you back during the Lylat War, and I'm certain that you'd have accepted then but at the time I didn't want to pull you into a wild goose chase for revenge._

 _I'm not sure if this is the best way to reach you Katt, but if you get this, I'm inviting you to join Starfox. You proved yourself a skilled pilot and fighter during the Lylat war and the following "encounter" against the clone as well as during the battle involving the Gate Station. We could always use someone of your skill on the team._

 _Peppy, General, as much as I'd like to avoid it I'm probably going to have to recruit publicly, and odds are about certain that any candidates I'd recruit are already enlisted or employed by the Cornaria Defence Force. Consider this an apology in advance if it proves a problem on your end._

 _With the highest regards,_

 _Fox J. McCloud_

 _Starfox._


	8. Chapter 8

Runway

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Plant

Cornaria / Lylat System

0640 Hours

When Fox woke he was about convinced that the new Arwing was a mere dream he had. The new fighters were so beautiful, so smooth and curved when compared to the sharp angled design that he used to.

But then Kyle asked him to put his flight suit on and meet the rest of the team on the runway, it was time for the team to try out their new spacecraft.

If one new Arwing was impressive when displayed under industrial lighting in a run of the mill hanger, then what would you call four of them outside with a golden orange sunrise behind them?

Fox didn't bother trying to answer that question, the open cockpit canopy was calling. . .

The Cockpit was surprisingly quite roomy and comfortable, Fox was able to look in every direction and even over his shoulder without even coming close to hitting his muzzle on the canopy, something that had proved more than a simple annoyance in the past Arwings. The controls and console were perfectly placed, everything was right where he would want them, no more awkward controls that made him play Twister in the middle of a mission.

"Fox, are you going to take her for a spin or what?" Falco demanded over the radio snapping the pilot out of his daze.

"Yeah, give me a second Falco," Fox replied as he closed the canopy and retracted the ladder that folded out to help him climb into the cockpit. Systems were green across the board, time to start the engines.

Fox was expecting the smooth mechanical hum of the G-diffusers when he powered his fighter up, instead, he was greeted with a powerful rumble as the engines began to glow red hot. Already he knew this thing had gobs of power at its disposal. Drawing back on the throttle to keep control of the thrusters, Fox released the brakes on his landing gear and began to taxi out onto the runway. As soon as he was in position he opened the wings for better stability and slowly began to push the throttle ever so slowly. . .

Almost instantly the fighter began to speed down the runway, even with the G-diffusers neutralising most of the Gs, Fox still found himself thrown back into his seat by the sudden burst of momentum. That really helps wake someone up in the morning. Easing back on the stick, the Arwing peeled off the runway, heading straight for the clouds.

"WHOOOO HOOOO!" Falco cheered as he took off, clearly enjoying his day's morning adrenaline rush. Fox briefly wondered if there might be a problem getting that bird to land later, Falco could be a bit cranky if someone interrupted his fun time.

Krystal had the same thoughts as she found herself thrown back into her seat. For a moment she was truly speechless, both shock and awe held her tongue as she joined the first two up near the clouds.

"Ha! Always wanted to do that for real." Kyle admitted as he too joined up with the others. "The simulators just can't give you that rush like the real thing."

"You got that right!" Falco cheered as he began rolling over and over, "I love this thing! Yeah!"

"Falco, from here on out, you can only have Decaf," Fox ordered, he simply didn't have the energy to put up with this kind of behavior any longer then he'd have to.

"You know, I bet if we give them a little time to prepare we can give Cornaria City a free airshow," Kyle suggested, looking towards the city off in the distance.

"Not a bad idea Kyle, sure would increase enrolment at the Flight Academy twelvefold," Fox admitted, "Did you catch that Slip?"

"Yep, trying to get ahold of the General." The bullfrog confirmed from back at the shipyards, "Oh, and Kyle? We just got the shipment of heat shield tiles that was late. Workers are adding the final layers as we speak."

The human simply nodded his acknowledgement, leaving the rest of the team to wonder what they were talking about.

Cornaria Memorial Park

Cornaria City / Cornaria / Lylat System

0703 Hours

"This is Miya Kuri reporting live from Memorial Park for Channel 7," A grey tabby cat started talking to her cameraman, "As you may or may not know, General Rex Pepper of the Cornarian Defence Force has given the mercenary team of Starfox clearance to perform a public airshow in their new fighters."

"Moore Industries had been most secretive about their new line of Starfighters, making this it's first public appearance. As you can see behind me, almost all of Cornaria City has stopped what it's doing and come to watch the event." The reporter continued, gesturing to the hundreds of awaiting spectators of various ages and professions, all looking out over the sea watching for any sort of metallic glint.

They never expected Starfox to make their entrance from _behind._

Without warning four Arwings streaked overhead, their powerful engines drowning out the people's' applause. The diamond split, with three turning around for another overhead pass while the fourth peeled off to fly along the shoreline, belly to the audience it passed in front of them, giving people a good chance to realise how big the fighter really was.

Two of the Arwings moved back in front of the audience before climbing, crossing each other in a helix pattern, before peeling off letting another come to a perfect stop back near the water's surface pointing straight up. The Arwing hang in the air for a moment until red cones erupted from the twin engines, launching the Arwing straight up.

The crowds cheered at the airmanship, but while they were distracted by the three in front of them, they failed to notice the last one sneaking up from behind again. Two Arwings passed each other, one inverted so they were canopy to canopy, only a foot apart at most. Another performed a barrel roll (The real life version so don't ask) as another flew through the center. Three of the Arwings formed up, and climbed up into the sky before peeling off and diving away. A few people caught on this time, but the fourth Arwing still managed to sneak up on the park for a surprise pass.

"Kyle no more low passes like that," Fox ordered from his cockpit. Seeing all those people down there reminded him of back when he was little, and his father took him to the park to watch an airshow.

"Sir I'm on your four, that last one was Falco," Kyle responded, defending himself as he leveled out. The human got ready to form up with Krystal when without warning his headset blared an unfriendly tone. "I'm being tracked by a missile!"

"What?" Fox asked over the radio before he got the same warning tone, as did the rest of the team.

Several drones came flying towards the Arwings in pre programed patterns, all in Cornarian colors before they fired a volley of missiles. The previously cheering crowd fled in terror.

"Starfox, defend against hostile forces. Master arm on, Master Arm on." Fox ordered as he banked to engage the unmanned fighters. "Slippy, General, what's going on down there?"

"Saboteurs have hacked into the automated fighter mainframe. We're trying to shut them down but they still have control of the main terminal and our remote shutdown commands are being overridden." Peppy finally replied, "General says to shoot them down."

"We got blasters, 20 mils, and flares we can take them." Kyle reasoned as his fighter twisted in mid air before firing its blasters. Krystal had just launched flares, watching in relief as the missiles meant for her harmlessly detonated upon impact with the decoy.

The dogfight was over in less than ten minutes, the predictable flight patterns and lack of defencive maneuvers made the unmanned drones easy pickings for the Arwings. Some of the earlier crowd came out of hiding, looking at the smoking wreckage of the destroyed drones that littered the park before once again cheering for the Arwings as they made a final pass over the park before leaving to return to the shipyard. . .


	9. Chapter 9

To Cpt. Fox McCloud STARFOX

From Cpt. William Grey CDFsfc

Subject I'm in, and I brought company

Good to hear you'll be expanding the team Fox, I just handed in my resignation papers. As soon as that get's sorted out I'll make my way down to that shipyard that your friend Moore owns. One of my wingmen, Nadia Herz, also wants to join. I can vouch for her right now, she's a brilliant pilot and has a reputation for leaving nobody behind. She's already on her way down, I think those new Arwings of yours are drawing her in like a moth to a candle.

I'll see you sometime tomorrow buddy,

Bill.

To Cpt. Fox McCloud STARFOX

From Katt Monroe

Subject On my way

How can I not resist when you've got those shiny toys of yours all over the news? I'd have to be insane to pass an opportunity to fly one of those up. I'm currently doing a small escort job on McBeth but I'll get back to Cornaria as soon as I'm done here. It'll be nice to fly alongside Pretty Bird again, just to give him a hard time of course.

Katt

Conference Room

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Pant

Cornaria / Lylat System

1403 Hours

"Security teams were finally able to neutralize the saboteurs responsible for hacking the automated fighter defence drones that attacked you this morning," General Pepper explained over the communication unit. "Unfortunately, our firewalls failed to prevent the Saboteurs from hacking into our intelligence mainframe. Diagnostics are still in progress, but it seems as if several data files have been tampered with, copied, and deleted. Due to the apparel and equipment of the saboteurs, we have reason to believe that this attack came from the remnants of the late Andross Empire."

"I thought they disbanded after Oikonny bit the dust during the battle of Fortuna." Falco commented, "His hired guns keep working after the paycheck stops? Something's not right."

"If I may General," Kyle suggested, "If the team didn't set off the drones, would anyone have even noticed the sabotage? Like they were perfectly quiet until they decided to sic the UAVs on us?"

The general's eyebrow rose in interest as he checked the documents in front of him. "Uh, No," The general admitted, "They slipped in undetected, hacked out data and could have slipped right back out without raising any sort of alarm. Instead they decided to set off several alarms and hack into the drones. What are you getting at?"

"Someone gave them a change of orders, instead of slipping out all nice and quiet like they had planned, they were told to hack the drones and send them to kill Starfox. Knowing full well it was a one way trip." Kyle pointed out, "Who has access to that kind of military personnel and resources, but childish enough to throw them away in an attempt to off Starfox?"

"Only name I can think of is Oikonny, but he's dead." Krystal admitted, "We destroyed his flagship right before the Aperoid showed up."

"Did anyone ever actually confirm his body though?" Kyle pressed, "What's to prove that the ape didn't just slip out during the confusion with the Aperoid? Or that he was even on the ship at all?"

"Our intelligence file documenting the aftermath of that battle. . ." The general began to answer until he took a closer look, ". . . That has just been tampered with. I think we have our answer on who was behind this attack. Good work."

The conversation ended as the device powered down, leaving just the team in the room as the window blinds rose to let in natural light.

"Well, if Oikonny's back I believe we'll get a job really soon." Falco sarcastically groaned as he put his feet up on the table and leaned back.

"Don't count on it Falco, we still need a carrier. Otherwise we're stuck on Cornaria." Fox reminded as he looked out the window, he hated moments like this where he could do nothing but sit and watch as the rest of the system was at some warlord's mercy.

Krystal could only watch Fox as he looked out at the shipyard below, she was all too familiar with that feeling of helplessness. Somehow she knew they were going to win, she just knew. Maybe it was because Kyle was part of the team and all the new technology he brought with him made the team stronger than ever. Maybe it was just her warrior pride getting the best of her, or maybe it was just sympathy.

"Yeah?" Kyle abruptly asked, pressing a finger on his earpiece earning everyone's attention. "SCN-1 Is finished? Good now would be the perfect time. I'm on my way down." Kyle finished with his grin that meant he was getting ready to show a suprise. It was finally time to reveal his truly greatest creation. . .

Construction Bay Alpha

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Pant

Cornaria / Lylat System

1428 Hours

"Remember when Slippy said that we finally got those heat tiles?" Kyle asked the team as they stood on a catwalk overlooking a pitch black bay. "They were for this."

With the press of a button, the massive doors that made the roof began to part, letting the sun illuminate the vessel below. The ship was almost twice as long as the Great Fox excluding the neck. Four massive thrusters protruded from the stern of the ship, powerful enough to shove it's way through any resistance. The hanger was protected by two sets of blast doors on the bow and on the stern above the engines. On the lowest part of the ship, a vehicle bay could be seen with it's cargo hatch open. But most stunning of all, was the massive winged fox painted in red on the side of the hull, proud and unmistakeable.

"Meet the McCloud class Strike Carrier, the most advanced and cutting edge warship in the galaxy. Hanger capacity up to thirty fighters and able to carry a mechanized strike force twelve vehicles strong. Her ship to ship armament consists of three Cruiser tier Laser projectors and one central MAC gun for forward fire as well as six missile side for closer engagements. She is also equipped with a more than ample point defence grid of Blaster Cannons and LAWs for fending off hostile fighters and missiles. Her Energy shields can take prolonged punishment from Basters and Lasers due to being able to recycle incoming energy and her Kinetic Barriers will easy repel physical projectiles and asteroids alike." Kyle revealed with a gesture to the ship.

"This one is for the team."

Bridge

Grand Fox

Cornaria / Lylat System

1720 Hours

"I still can't get over how huge this thing is!" Falco commented as he turned around on the bridge with his arms open. It's a good thing we're expanding the team Foxy, there's no way we'd be able to crew this ourselves."

"Skeleton crew is twelve people, less if we get someone that can do multiple rolls. Not including fighters and the automated crew like ROB64," Kyle explained, "One of the guys who helped build her has asked me to join as a mechanic and engineer, so already that's one down eleven to go."

"I'll probably take up one of the jobs here on the Bridge, but I'll also do my part working with the Arwings too of course." Slippy commented.

"Ten then," Fox sighed, "That's a lot smaller number than what I was expecting to hire for a crew, but we'll still have to make the offer public. Not looking forward to that mail."

The whole team let out a collective grown, none of them were looking forward to this. . .

Service Station H9

Classified

Classified / Titania / Lylat System

0030 Hours

Blaster fire streaked all around the small maintenance terminal and the canine standing in it. Next to him, a portable drive was at work downloading everything it could out of the base's mainframe. You could call the canine a traitor, a rogue, but in the end he was a hunter, he lived for those heart pumping pursuits, for those moments of battle and conflict, that chase for a worthy challenge was what drove him.

There was no challenge here, there was no chase, no battle. Even with a rap sheet as long as his there were some things that even he thought were wrong. What was happening here was one of them.

A laser bolt missed the canine, but managed to hit the computer ending it's work with a shower of sparks. Cursing the canine grabbed the drive and yanked it out, whatever was on would have to be enough. Picking up his own blaster, the canine sprinted to his fighter, firing blindly in the enemy's direction. His teammate's fighter hovered just outside the hangar doors providing covering fire with his blasters as the canine lept into his own cockpit. Even when still under fire the canine managed to get his ship airborne and escape with his team mate, disappearing into another horrid sandstorm. . .


	10. Chapter 10

Conference Room

Grand Fox

Corneria / Lylat System

1238 Hours

True to his email, Bill Grey showed up at the shipyards about mid-morning the day following the Grand Fox's revelation. Fox had already announced that Star Fox was looking for potential recruits both as fighters and crew for the new carrier. Less than an hour later and the team were already up to their knees in applications and fan mail. Even with six people filtering through the paperwork It was obvious that it would be no easy task to find the ideal crew.

General Pepper's Office

Cornaria Defence Force HQ

Cornaria City / Cornaria / Lylat System

1238 Hours

The old general gave a small moan as he rested his eyes for a few minutes, his age and injury had done a number on him, but not enough to stop old Pepper from continuing to serve Lylat. It wasn't until his long time friend Peppy Hare entered holding two lunch trays that the hound sat back up.

While technically no more than a visitor, Peppy had become a sort of messenger for the general. Doing errands for his old friend and standing in if Rex's health didn't cooperate. Some of the lower ranked generals kept giving the retired mercenary glares and cold shoulders but for the most part, everyone else treated the hare like they did the general, trusting Pepper's judgement of character

"What's troubling you, Rex?".Peppy finally asked, noticing how slowly the general was eating.

"It's Oikanney," The hound finally replied, "It's just that as long as his nephew remains alive, Andross' terrible hold on our people remains constant. I had hoped that we ended that madman's legacy at Fortuna."

"Hm, even from beyond death, the Mad Scientist still haunts us." Peppy agreed, "But at least there is a silver lining Rex: Andross wasn't the only one who left behind such a legacy."

The General let out a soft chuckle as he grinned, he knew exactly who the old hare was referring to. "Yeah, James was the best pilot we ever had," the hound agreed remembering back to the old days when the fox was still around, such fond times.

"I think his son might object to that statement Rex," Peppy grinned, without the sunglasses, the two were almost identical both in appearance and personality. Fox was very much his father's son.

"Nah, it's just that kids get all the new stuff these days." Pepper jokingly dismissed the idea with his hand, causing both of the old-timers to share a good honest laugh.

"To old friends and fond memories." The general toasted with his water.

"Old friends and fond memories." Peppy agreed as the two touched their cups before continuing to eat lunch together, thinking over their long shared history. They both still remembered the day the three of them met clearly, over thirty-five years ago when young aces James McCloud and Preston "Peppy" Hare first met the then Major Rex Pepper in person.

The pleasant flashbacks ended when the General's secretary cracked open the door.

"General, Lieutenant Pepper is here to see you, sir." The secretary explained professionally, but still with a hint of amusement. With a soft chuckle, the hound gestured to let her in, causing the secretary to open the door the rest of the way as step aside, letting a Border Collie walk in.

The Collie promptly gave a salute to her superior officer as soon as the door was closed behind her, but in a rare case of disobeying protocol, the General did not return the salute. Instead, the old hound managed to get up out of his chair and offered an open hug.

Deciding it was safe to abandon protocol here on out, the Collie almost rushed ahead to accept the hug, careful not to squeeze the injured veteran too hard.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Cassie," The general greeted with a chuckle, "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you too Uncle, I've missed you." the niece replied continuing the embrace. Even though Rex had never married or had children, he became a sort of second father for his brother's little girl. Even with all of his responsibilities as a general, the hound made sure he kept a tight and lovingly relationship with his niece.

After a few more seconds of embrace, the two finally stepped back and sat down across from the other at the general's desk.

"I got your message Uncle, you wanted to see me for something?" Cassie finally asked getting down to business, silently hoping it wasn't going to be another promotion just because she was the general's niece.

"Cassie, I want to ask you to do something. Something that might cost your career in the Army." The general admitted with a sigh, "I want to ask you to retire from the Starfighter Cor-"

"Uncle what are you saying!" Cassie cut her relative off, "Why would I retire from the Starfighter Corps? That's where I can pursue my opportunities to serve the Lylat System! That's where I can keep our family name alive after you get replaced Uncle! Why would I give that up?"

"So you can better serve the people of Lylat from a better position." The general finished, "I fully respect your wishes to serve in the Cornarian Military Cassie, but times are changing again. I'm afraid that the Cornarian Army won't be what it once was much longer. The same with the leadership of the entire system. I don't want you to fly on some politician's orders Cassie, you're too good for that." The general explained.

"Team Starfox is expanding their ranks, Cassie. This is an opportunity I beg you to consider." The general pleaded, "They may just be a mercenary group, but they stand for everything we fight for: to defend the people of Lylat from any who seek to do it harm. If there is any squad that's as selfless and pure hearted as you Cassie, it's Starfox."

The nice sighed as she closed her eyes, mentally debating with herself over the decision. She had dreamed of a career in the Cornaria Military ever since she was a little puppy. It wouldn't be easy to turn her back on the one thing she idolized as she grew up, but her uncle was right. Times were changing, and as much as it hurt her feelings to admit, the Cornarian Military had a surplus of shifty officers and commanders. People who had no morals and were driven only by desire.

Maybe Starfox was the best opportunity for to continue serving to safeguard the Lylat System without risking becoming a pawn in some political game of chess. Cassie had never met the famous team in person, only hearing about them on the news and threw her Uncle, but she knew she could trust the latter source, and he said that they shared her morals and selflessness. Maybe they weren't just a bunch of hired guns, after all, there was a reason her Uncle trusted them with missions he wouldn't give to anyone else.

"Alright Uncle, I understand what it means to you." Cassie finally agreed, standing up before giving the hound another hug, a tear wetting the fur under her eye, "I promise I'll make you proud."

"I already am, and your father would be too." The general corrected as he too hugged his niece tightly. They both knew that the General's days were numbered, and every conversation may be their last.

"I love you, Uncle,"

"I know, I love you too Cassie."


	11. Chapter 11

Construction Bay Alpha

Moore Industries Shipyard and Assembly Pant

Cornaria / Lylat System

1423 Hours

Fox leaned on the railing overlooking the Grand Fox in all its wonder. Currently, the carrier just sat in the bay lifelessly, like an empty shell. Without a crew, the Grand Fox would never ascend out of the shipyard it was crafted in. Like many other pilots and people who experienced such wonders, Fox believed that a ship was a cold and lifeless hunk of metal and wiring, only when a ship first take flight did it become "Alive" with a spirit of its own. Hence why many pilots and crewmen held such powerful personal bonds with their ships.

Soon, very soon, the Grand Fox would launch, and its spirit would be born. Fox couldn't help but smile at the thought. He wasn't superstitious but there was no denying that any good ship had character.

The roster for the crew was filling up nicely, some of the new hands had already arrived while some others were en route. There were still a few rolls that needed to be filled, though. Lucky for the team, when Cassie showed up and got settled in, she made a couple of calls and got two of her old friends onboard. So overall, progress was going smoothly.

Fox shifted his attention when his gauntlet beeped, someone had just sent him an email. What caught Fox's attention, however, was that instead of a name for the sender, he was greeted with a long code of numbers and letters, implying it came from a cheap prepaid comm unit.

To Fox's knowledge, there were only three kinds of people who used prepaid communicators, Kids who's parents bought them as a cheap gift, people who bought them in case of a situation, or the most likely choice criminals that wanted a cheap, portable, and disposable method of communicating.

Suspicions rising, Fox opened the email, expecting it to be either a threat or a prank call. The message turned out to be far from what he expected.

 _ **To**_ _Cpt. Fox McCloud STARFOX_

 _ **From**_ _112f535176955d846396453v_

 _ **Subject**_ ___

 _I have data regarding the planet Cerinia and it's fate. Need to talk. Pursued by a common foe. Find me where I gave you some advice Pup, A lot of lives depend on it._

"Wolf." Fox uddered as soon as he recognized who had sent the message. No one else called him Pup like that. He had wondered if Starwolf managed to survive holding off the Aparoids back during the invasion. It seemed as if he just got his answer.

But why?

Commercial district

Cornaria City / Cornaria / Lylat System

1714 Hours

"Well, that intersection is where Wolf dropped me off, so this is the spot." Fox pointed out, gesturing to the busy crossroads. He and Krystal followed Wolf's instructions, fully expecting it to be a trap. But if not, and the outlaw did indeed have data regarding Krystal's homeworld she had every reason to come aside from backup.

"There is a lot of traffic, it wouldn't be too difficult for Star Wolf to blend in with rush hour," Krystal admitted, the surrounding city had been repaired since the Aperoid invasion, wiping out all of the evidence that the bugs had ever laid siege to the area. Now the place was full of skyscrapers and banks for Lylat's most wealthy. It was one of the most expensive districts of Cornaria City, meaning only the richest folks could afford the penthouses and five-star hotels on the street.

Unfortunately, those skyscrapers were also filled with offices, full of workers. Lots and lots of workers. When the workday ended at Five, the streets were so jammed full that even three war hardened criminals like Star Wolf could disappear without a trace. Searching for them in the sea of fur and faces would be next to impossible.

"Fox," Krystal nudged her teammate with her elbow before pointing out a sign across the street.

"The Rose Cafe," Fox read the gourmet restaurant's sign before giving Krystal a glance before the two of them spoke the same word at the same time.

"Panther."

Star Wolf wouldn't have a snowball's chance on Solar trying to blend in with the fine etiquette of the Cafe, but that didn't mean they weren't around. Sure enough, when Fox and Krystal entered the alley behind the restaurant, they found themselves face to face with blasters. Acting out of instinct, both foxes retaliated to the threat, Fox lunged forward pinning his assailant to the ground while Krystal revealed her staff and used it to disarm her opponent.

"Had no way of knowing if it was you or some of Andrew's thugs Pup, couldn't take chances." Fox's opponent growled in annoyance, causing Fox and Krystal to recognize there would be assailants: Wolf and Panther

"Where's Leon?" Fox demanded, refusing to let Wolf up just yet.

"Dead." Panther answered bluntly, "We were covering your attack on the queen, one of the Aparoids punched straight through his canopy, he suffocated without atmosphere."

Satisfied with the answer, Fox relented allowing Wolf to get back on his feet.

"After we managed to make our way back from the Aperoid homeworld, we needed to repair our Wolfens and get some supplies. The Cornarian military seized our station at Sargasso and confiscated our assets. We had to start from scratch." Wolf began to explain.

"I didn't like it, but eventually, we found ourselves employed by the remanent, by that wimp Oikonny. It was the only option other than to turn ourselves in. The pay was pathetic, but it was still pay and our assignment seemed easy." Wolf continued. "We were security on a hidden fortress on Titania in the sandstorm regions. I thought it was a general stronghold, A full garrison of ground units, hanger bay full of fighters, a few supply depots. A good staging ground for launching an attack." Wolf elaborated.

"It was sitting on top of an underground complex, completely inaccessible aside from the fortress itself." Panther continued, "It's a completely self-sufficient colony down there. Fueled by slave labor and home to an old laboratory."

"Why didn't you hand this over to the Cornarian Military?" Krystal asked.

"You think those dogs in ties would actually listen to us?" Wolf scoffed, "They'd just throw us in a cage and ignore everything we say, all while singing a song about how there's nothing wrong in the world. Besides the slaves aren't the usual hostages gathered from kidnapping, raiding colonies, or hijacking starships. The slaves are Cerinian."

Krystal gasped in disbelief, stunned to the point she almost fell over if Fox hadn't helped her maintain balance.

"You're sure?" Fox asked his suspicion skyrocketing at Wolf's outlandish claim.

"Exotic fur colors, telepathy, different language, I'm fairly certain." Wolf listed off counting on his fingers. "I never got word on how they winded up there, but I heard the word Cerinia a lot from the other guys in the remnant and the slaves themselves speaking that weird language of theirs."

"We tried to download a full system dump off of their mainframe but the terminal got blasted once the others realized what we were up to. We managed to get off planet in the Wolfens but they chased us. We ditched the Wolfens in an asteroid field to throw them off, but I don't think they bought it." Panther admitted as Wolf pulled out the portable drive.

"It's encrypted. Hope you can break it." Wolf warned as he handed the drive over to Fox who looked it over real quick for any damage.

"So what about you two?" Krystal asked.

"Hard to say," Wolf admitted, "I wouldn't even be an outlaw if Andross hadn't talked me into flying his new line of fighters during the war. I knew the deal was too good to be true. Maybe disappear and try to start anew on one of the outer colonies? Just as long as I remain free I really don't care. I'm not going to prison for a foolish mistake I've been trying to correct."

It was at that moment Fox had an idea, an idea he wasn't sure was sane or not. Would it really be that easy to put that much rivalry behind? What would the team think? Ah, to Solar with it!

"Why don't you join Starfox then?"

 **Yep, to me Wolf and Panther were always the kind of bad guys that would have been good guys if one or two details changed. Leon on the other hand, let's face it he's a psychopath threatening to cook and eat you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bridge

Grand Fox

Cornaria / Lylat System

0723 Hours

It was time, it was finally time. After months of construction and weeks of preparation, the Grand Fox was ready to launch. The process proved difficult but Fox was confident he had the best crew he could ask for serving on his ship, serving on his home.

Outside the shipyard, a crowd formed a perfect ring around the open bay, mostly news agencies that were broadcasting the liftoff live to the rest of the system. Everyone could feel the anticipation rising, the suspense. It seemed like no one in thier right mind would miss this moment of history in the making.

"Let's get this going," Fox finally stated before opening up the checklist. "All systems final diagnostics, let's count them off: Go or No Go"

"Thrusters"

"Go"

"Life Support"

"Go"

"Navigation"

"Go"

"Air Wing"

"Go"

"Reactor Adam"

"Go"

"Reactor Bravo"

"Go"

"Laser Projectors"

"Go"

"MAC Cannons"

"Go"

The list went on for several minutes, with each individual system given a final diagnostic before the launch. Some crew members were in charge of multiple systems and as such were called upon multiple times. But with every "Go" the excitement multiplied both on the ship and across the Lylat System.

"Final diagnostics complete, the Grand Fox is GO for launch." Fox announced, "Beginning reactor ignition and liftoff in thirty seconds."

"Ignition counting down from 15"

"14"

"13"

"12"

"11"

"10, better hold on to something."

"8"

"7, ignition sequence start"

"5" The mighty warship began to creak and shudder creating a powerful rumble that echoed all throughout the ship.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Ignition!"

The twin reactors in the Carrier roared to life, flooding the ship with such unbridled power that the thrusters erupted so violently the entire bay became a fiery geyser. News crews watched in horror as the ship became consumed by the violent explosion, fearing that the carrier and her crew perished instantly.

But then the flames began to change direction, instead of soaring up out of the Shipyard, the fire began to divert into the exhaust shafts.

The bridge shook violently, it's occupants strapped securely into their chairs with gritted teeth. It would take a few chaotic seconds before the G diffusers had built up enough power to cancel out the planet's gravity, and enable the ship to climb.

"Come one Baby, hold together. You're made for this." Kyle encouraged through his gritted teeth just before the shaking began to settle down a little. The support towers that held the Grand Fox aloft in the Shipyard finally broke off, and the McCloud class Carrier began to rise. . .

"We have liftoff!" Fox triumphantly announced as the carrier soared past the crowds above and up into the atmosphere, everyone let out loud cheers of victory as the Grand Fox began to pick up more and more speed. The air roared its protest as the Carrier forced it's way through the clouds, leaving a massive vapor trail in its wake.

And then suddenly, the blue sky turned to black, and all became calm. The Grand Fox had successfully launched, and now Star Fox was back to travel the entire Lylat System.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how it's done," Kyle announced with a sigh of relief. Only now was his journey with Star Fox truly beginning.

Briefing Room

Grand Fox

En route to Titania

1450 Hours

"We're going to need a strategy if we are going to pull this off. Wolf, Panther, what can you tell us about the base?" Fox asked as everyone sat in a room, overlooking a holographic model of the Venomarian base and it's hidden colony.

"The base is built inside a pyramid shaped shell to keep the worst of the storm outside, Only ways in are through the blast doors that lead directly into the fighter hangars and vehicle bays. The command tower is located in the center of the complex, reaching the top of the pyramid. Elevator to the slave colony is located at the base ot the tower." Wolf began.

"They had about forty pilots, over eighty drone fighters, four tank brigades, three titans, and about a hundred sixty militia when we left, they might have called in reinforcements since then if they are expecting an attack." Panther listed off, "I believe the slave population is a little over eighty but I make no promises."

"An open attack would be pointless, their defences would rip us to shreds if the weather doesn't beat them to it." Bill reminded, "I've no idea how we are going to get inside alive."

"Here, looks like some sort of emergency ventilation shaft, it leads directly into the generator room." Kyle pointed out, "The shaft's cover is thin enough we can cut into it with a plasma torch and we can repel directly into the inner workings of the base."

"What's to say that they won't have the generator going and cook us if we try going in that way?" Falco asked, getting cooked alive by superheated exhaust did not sound like a good way to go.

"I think the base was originally powered by a geothermal reactor that tapped directly into one of the planet's subterranean magma flows, and the shaft was built as a precaution should the reactor become a volcano the base wouldn't choke to death on the sulfur gases." Slippy theorised, "But it looks like they decided to swap out the geothermal reactor one that looks like they salvaged it from a Starship, a big one."

"Sound's like they forgot about the shaft then, I think that's out best way in." Fox agreed, "Once inside we'll fight our way to the central tower and trigger Lockdown, see if we can't divide and isolate the defenders and even the odds some."

"Maybe we could persuade them to mobilize their ground units and fighters to come outside and intercept them with the Arwings?" Falco suggested, "It would really help thin out their numbers inside for the ground team."

"Good call Falco," Fox agreed again, "Once the ground team secures the main base we'll regroup and take the elevator down into the colony to engage any remaining hostiles and free the prisoners. Secondary objective is to access the Laboratory and recover any data we can find, might tell us what's going on."

"Before I forget to mention it, don't expect to hear the Cerinians' telepathy until we actually enter the colony, outer walls are lined with some sort of alloy that blocks it," Wolf added real quick, having just remembered the detail.

"Alright, we got our strategy, and we'll arrive in orbit at about 0620, In the meantime, I want the ground team down at the armory and firing range getting used to the new gear," Fox ordered, "Dismissed. . ."


	13. Chapter 13

Armory

Grand Fox

Enroute to Titania

1712 Hours

Kyle let out a breath as he leaned on the center table, examining the prototype weaponry laid out before him. Tomorrow would be the first true field test of his designs, he had every bit of faith that they'd work but still felt nervous. Blaster technology worked flawlessly on tanks, fighters, and huge warships, but the tech had two major flaws when manufacturers scaled it down to the size of an assault rifle: The gas canister could rupture, turning the weapon into an improvised plasma explosive, and unless you wanted a sniper blaster, the blaster would have a fire cone of up to 15 degrees. So even a professional marksman would be shooting like a Stormtrooper. No one was to blame, the tech simply couldn't work with that small of a package.

A MAC Assault Rifle, on the other hand, was extremely accurate and powerful and did not pose a risk of blowing up on whoever carried it. By utilizing electromagnetic fields projected in several coils, the weapon hurled a solid metal bullet through the barrel with a muzzle velocity over one and a half times greater than Earth's current powder and primer system. Best of all, since there were no bullet casings to get rid of, the MAC rifles only had three moving parts making them incredibly reliable: The trigger, the magazine, and the bullet.

The ground team for the upcoming operation would be made up of six operatives, Fox, Krystal, Kyle, Slippy, Wolf, and Panther. The last three were busy trying on their new armor and Krystal had retreated to her quarters to meditate. Well, she had tried to meditate, but all she could think about was how her homeworld was rendered uninhabitable and how for years she was certain she was the last of her kind. Now she had learned that some of her people did infact survive but lived in cages at the mercy of pirates, she had every right to be stressed. Thankfully Fox was willing to drop what he was doing and comfort her immediately, hinting at their growing relationship.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Kyle double checked that he had grabbed the right weapons for everyone on the ground team.

The M-20 Warden was a hybrid design of human rifles and Lylat technology combined to create a reliable, powerful coil gun. It's full metal jacket bullets would completely bypass personal shields and even penetrate some materials. Add in the fact that there was a rail system on the top for sights and another one in an underbarrel position for an attachment, and the Warden was almost the perfect assault Rifle.

On the other hand, the M-13 Survivor was a lightweight and portable carbine. It still accepted the same magazine as the Warden, holding 32 rounds, but it's shorter barrel and compact design reduced the number of coils installed. It wasn't the heavy hitter the Warden was and it didn't have any rails installed, but it was easier to carry around and maneuver with in some situations.

The M-40 Equalizer shotgun was the only weapon that still had to eject spent cartridges, that being 12 gauge buckshot but leave it to the genius Slippy to reinvent the classic Boomstick. Somehow Slippy had designed the shotgun so it could be top loaded with stipperclips of shells, but still incoperated the classic pump action to eject one shell and load the next. There wasn't any reason to waste time loading shells one at a time anymore. Slippy was quite proud of his creation.

And then there was the big brute, the M-63 Hellstorm Light Machine gun. While it did shoot the same sized bullet as the rifles, it's massive barrel allowed far more coils to be wrapped around the bullet's path, multiplying each round's velocity. Combine it's increased field generation with full automatic fire fed by a massive drum magazine and the Hellstorm was more than capable of living up to its name. The only real downside to the Hellstorm was that it was too powerful for a soldier to fire from the hip without having the kick rip a limb off. Hence the large bipod that hung from the barrel to quickly set up.

And lastly a number of M-11 pistols lay next to the bigger coilguns, their magazines could hold 7 rounds, but their short barrels made them rather lacking at mid to long range. Up close, however, the pistol's rounds would still ruin an enemy's day making it a reliable sidearm.

For weapon attachments, Kyle had chosen to bring out the "Thoop tubes" Grenade Launchers and the "Skeleton Key" Shotgun attachment. He was tempted to bring out the "Dragonbreath" flamethrower attachment but decided against it, making the first impression by lighting a guard's fur on fire did not sound like a good way to earn the prisoner's trust. Setting out smoke canisters for the Thoop Tubes and some shells for the Skeleton Key, Kyle began to check the rest of the gear.

The MK II Fragmentation Grenade was an almost direct adaptation of the frag grenades currently used back on Earth. While using far more primitive methods then the current Lylat hand grenades everyone who tried them agreed that the MK II was far more effective, safer, compact, and easier to handle then the softball sized alternatives, the simple inclusion of the pin was what really got people's approval.

The MK III Flashbangs had also been a nearly direct adaptation of it's Earth inspiration, almost shaped like an hourglass with some holes in it. The flashbang was able to nonlethal stun anyone who looks in its direction when it detonates. Surprisingly, the MK IIIs were able to render volunteers temporarily blind and deaf for over 15 seconds, whether it was the design or simply that Cornarians had much more sensitive eyes and ears was a matter of debate.

The Self Contained General Purpose Remote Detonated Demolition Charges, SCGPRDDCs, or "Detcharges" for simplicity's sake were a result of Lylat's improved chemistry laboratories might have been an unpronounceable name but it's usefulness on the field was unmatched. Small, lightweight, but incredibly powerful, one well placed Detcharge could blast a clean hole into most surfaces or easily disable any Lylat made ground units. Perfect for attacking from an unexpected direction.

And then, of course, there was the industrial grade thermite torch that they were going to use to cut through the outer shell of the base. But the exact same model was standard issue for Rescue crews all across Lylat so there was nothing special there.

Pleased with his inspection, Kyle placed the ground team's weapons into the rack with the operator's name. Tomorrow, there was going to be a lot of action, and this time, he wasn't going to enjoy it from the safety of in front of the TV. . .


	14. Chapter 14

En route to Mission Area

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

0653 Hours

Kyle grabbed a hand hold to brace himself as once again the Warhorse was subjected to the fury of the planet's sandstorms. The mission to take the Remnant base was a Go, with the first step to get the ground team planetside. Katt was flying the dropship that would drop the team off near the base, a task the fierce sandstorms refuse to make easy. But as much as the Sandstorm was a hindrance to the operation, it was just as much a key asset in blinding the fortress to the intrusion of its airspace. If Katt could make it out of range before the storm blows over the base would have no clue that any troops have landed just outside.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyle saw Krystal's hands shake before she lowered her head and silently let out a tear. This was no easy task for her, it was never easy digging up a troubled past, but she was strong enough to push past her comfort zone to help those in need. A trait Kyle held the deepest respect for. Right away the blue telepath lifted her head with a small smile, she had just heard the human's prase. She was going to be alright.

"Alright, I'm about to land and open the hatch," Katt announced from the pilot's seat up front, "As soon as you're all out I'm going to book it back to the Grand Fox so you'll be on your own. Good Luck."

The rear hatch opened, and right away the ground team was bombarded with sand. Pulling his facemask up over his nose, Kyle grabbed his Warden and jumped out onto the desert below, soon followed by the other operators. Even with the sandstorm heavily obstructing their vision, they all could see the massive pyramid sticking up out of the desert.

"Everyone make it?" Fox yelled over the wind, trying to shield his eyes from the sand's relentless assault. "The ventilation shaft should be on the east side of the base, that's where we are now. Looks like it's about a hundred yards to the base, stay out of the wind best you can and keep together. Kyle, You're on point!"

"Sir."

The ground team slowly waded their way through the sandstorm, their feet sinking into the surface as the winds continued to attempt to blow them off balance. Silently, Kyle was thankful that he was still human, and that his armor (which was inspired by Halo Marine Armor) covered almost his entire body except for his fingertips. The face mask and eye protection saved him from breathing in the sand. Unlike his teammates whose fur was already caked with sand, especially the tails and ears. Slippy wasn't doing as bad, but the toad's short height and Amphibious nature still did not cooperate with the blistering sandstorm.

It took longer than anyone wanted, but before too long the ground team was repelling along the outside of the base. Security was extremely lacking, understandable since the only cameras the team encountered had been out of commission for some time, sand having eaten it's way through the wiring years ago. Half-buried under a mountain of sand, the pyramid shield started to groan ominously under the weight of its heavy load. Slippy didn't waste much time with the torch, cutting a man-sized hole in one of the thinner parts of the main wall. Big enough for the team to squeeze through one at a time, but small enough that it wouldn't affect the structural integrity to the point the Pyramid would buckle, and the base would be buried alive in sand.

Fox and Wolf were the first two in, repelling down the abandoned shaft until they reached the floor of the Reactor room, almost immediately taking cover behind various broken down machines marked for salvage. There were up to eight or nine people already in the room. A couple militiamen armed with blasters and incomplete sets of armor, One person in a complete set of armor, most likely an officer, and the rest were mechanics.

"The boss wants an update on that jammer they brought up from the pens the other day, did you get it fixed yet?" The officer demanded, threatening to shove the mechanics aside.

"Almost," Came the reply, "We got it working again, but there's no way of fine-tuning it to only affect the primitives' telepathy in here. Not unless we can get a few "volunteers" to come here."

"It doesn't have to be perfectly tuned, as long as it keeps them under control I don't care!" The officer shouted, pulling out his blaster and aiming it at the mechanics. "Get that piece of machinery working or I'll paint this room Scorched Red!"

The mechanics scrambled to prove they had been doing their jobs, quickly snapping the machine back together and welding the last few parts in place. One mechanic quickly connected the strange device to a portable generator before pulling the ripcord.

The moment the machine received the juice and began working, Starfox's cover was blown. Krystal fell to the floor crying out in pain as she tried to force the sudden telepathic noise out of her head. Not even giving the enemy time to react, Kyle open fired with his rifle, dropping both the officer and one of the guards before they had time to even level their blasters. No point in trying to stay quiet now.

Within seconds, all of the remanent personnel in the Reactor bay were killed, and Slippy made short work of the generator with his shotgun, finally ending the telepathic torture Krystal was forced to endure. As soon as they were clear, for the moment at least, Fox rushed over to the Telepath and offered her a hand up. Thankful, Krystal accepted the gesture, picking herself up off the floor and recollecting her carbine that she had dropped. The vixen was about to apologize for giving their presence away, but Fox hushed her. She was not at fault.

"Well well, it appears we have some unwanted guests." A voice announced over a PA system as the large doors to the Repair Bay latched shut, trapping the ground team inside.

"I was expecting an attack when those two traitors fled, but I must admit that I am impressed by the fact you managed to get into my base so easily McCloud." The voice continued as a security camera focused on the team, "So impressed that I am offering you a chance to surrender. My men are amassing just outside that door, If you surrender I'll tell them to take your team alive, especially the girl."

"You had your head stuck in the sand, wasn't too hard to just walk on up where you weren't looking." Fox retorted, subtly nodding to Panther who managed to stay out of frame. "We know about the Cerinians, and we're not leaving until this operation is shut down!"

"I can arrange for that." the voice smugly countered. "I think I'll have you and O'Donnell skinned and displayed as trophies in my office. The human will craft his weapons and Armor for my forces and the girl will finally rejoin with her precious people in a tearful reunion. As for the short one, well, some of my men have been talking about how flavorful Frog Legs can be. So yes, you won't leave until this base is shut down because you will never leave at all!" The voice laughed.

"Face it oh mighty Starfox," The voice mocked, "I have you completely trapped and outnumbered. You can't call for help, and no one will come looking for you. I have all the cards."

"Maybe, but you forgot something." Fox reminded before shooting the camera,

"I'm not playing by your rules. Charge is hot!"

The Detcharge Panther had subtly placed during the conversation lit up, blasting a new door through the wall opening an alternative exit. Now the fight was truly beginning. . .


	15. Chapter 15

Remnant Base of Operations

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

0734 Hours

As soon as the blast ended, Starfox charged its way into the Imperial base firing away at the Militia. Sure enough, stunned at how aggressive their enemy was and with how much ease their weapons eliminated Imperial personnel, the Remnant was caught off balance and unable to counter attack immediately.

The first attempt the Remnant made to shift the odds back in its favor was simply to throw more militia at the intruders. Essentially a ragtag team of thugs and looters, The militia had access to military grade blasters, but that was about it, their only tactic being to overwhelm the enemy in sheer numbers and take anything of value.

Great against civilian targets and Cornarian Law Enforcement, not such a good pick against a war-hardened fire team armed with a Hellstorm LMG.

Wolf quickly went prone and set up the bipod as Panther launched a smoke grenade partway down a corridor. As soon as his thermal scope picked the militia's charging forms through the smoke, Wolf let loose stopping the counterattack in its tracks at the Militia began to fall to the ground at an alarming rate.

As soon as the smoke cleared and Wolf replaced the empty drum magazine, both he and Panther stood astounded at the number of dead militia in the corridor. Far too many to count, the full metal jacketed bullets had passed through the unarmored militiamen and probably the two behind him with ease. The glorified pirates never had a chance.

"Oh for the love of- THERE'S ONLY SIX OF THEM, KILL THEM ALREADY!" The PA roared across the base as the commanding officer began to lose his temper. Almost immediately the Remanent stopped throwing the ash and trash defenses against Starfox and began to mobilize their armor and Mechs.

Kyle pushed his way through a set of doors and managed to catch a few remanent personnel off guard, eliminating them before they could pick up their weapon: A Space Dynamics manufactured Anti-Armor Missile launcher. The enemy certainly was willing to resort to anything to take the team out now.

As if on cue, Kyle felt the ground vibrating underneath his feet as one of the old Striders rolled close by, one of the huge bipedal mechs Andross's forces used to attack cities and spread fear, looking like a giant ape standing on a small platform with treads. Intimidating, but quite fragile. Kyle didn't waste any time picking up the missile launcher and retracing his steps back outside the armory.

The Stryder towered over him like a skyscraper, which worked to his advantage since the pyramid shield had a lower ceiling at this position and the Stryder couldn't look down at its feet. Whoever designed these things obviously didn't take the fact that they'd be shot at into consideration.

"I've got a smart launcher, locking onto the Stryder," Kyle reported as he flipped open the targeting window and began to take aim, the targeting reticle danced across the mech until it stopped at the Stryder's waist.

"Solid lock, Firing" Kyle reported again as he pulled the trigger and let the missile loose, the smart warhead winding it's way before hitting the giant in the hip. The Stryder's metal groaned as it began to lean, having lost its center of balance the giant war machine collapsed on its side demolishing some of the Reamnet Base as it fell.

"Looks like they're starting to fall back, nope scratch that they're deserting!" Slippy began to cheer as the remaining personnel began to abandon the fight and try to flee the base. As soon as a tank column rolled out, they were immediately struck down by missiles.

"'Bout time we get some action!" Falco commented as the Thunderfurys made their presence known, destroying any sort of Remnant weaponry that tried to escape.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU COWARDS? YOU DARE BETRAY OUR GREAT EMPEROR ANDROSS? STAND AND FIGHT!" The PA roared again insulting his own troops as they continued to fall to Starfox's advance.

"I'm starting to doubt that Andrew is involved with this operation." Wolf admitted as he continued to sprint towards the tower, "It's all Andross this or Andross that, not the new emperor Andrew Oikonny, That little runt would have his name all over the place."

"Not to mention that their whole operation here with the Cerinians isn't something that would interest Andrew assuming he could even come up with something like this." Slippy added, "Sounds more like one of Andross's bioweapon programs, trying to reverse engineer Telepathy or something."

"Slippy, Cerinian on the Battlenet." Falco reminded over the radio. "Try to be a bit more sensitive."

"We'll find out soon enough, keep pushing for the tower!" Fox ordered after taking cover behind some rubble, hiding from a Remnant Tank, "Can anyone get this tank's attention so I can destroy it?"

"Working on it," Panther reported, and soon enough the tank was getting hailed by bullets. Turning to face the threat the tank presented it's profile to Fox who quickly rushed the armored vehicle. Fox ripped the gunner door open and fired a burst inside the cabin before throwing a grenade inside and closing the door. After a few seconds, the grenade went off destroying all the controls and putting the vehicle out of commission. Fox gave Panter an OK sign to show he was fine before the two began to move on.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" The PA demanded, "FOUR YEARS PAY AND FREEDOM TO DO AS YOU PLEASE IN THE SLAVE PENS FOR ANYONE WHO KILLS THESE MERCENARIES!"

"Four years pay isn't enough to face Starfox! To Solar with this! I'm out!" Another voice spoke up in the background on the PA, soon followed by the sound of a heavy blaster firing full auto.

"I sure don't envy the guys stuck up there with him," Kyle admitted as he reloaded his rifle from behind cover. "I've got eyes on the tower, mostly automated defense blaster turrets. Can't get close until that grid is down."

"Slippy here, I think I've found the tower's main power conduit." The engineer reported, "I can cut power to the tower from here, but the backup lines will kick in and restore power in about ten seconds."

"Enough time to slip past the automated defenses and turn them off from the inside." Fox reasoned as he joined Kyle behind cover. "Alright Slip, cut the power on my mark."

"3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Mark!"

Fox tore from cover and ran straight at the tower's entrance, ignoring the fact that the turrets tracked him immediately, one getting as far as getting a shot off until the whole tower suffered a blackout, and all the blasters went limp.

By the time the tower's power was restored, Fox was already inside making quick work of the blasters, ripping no small amount of wires out of a terminal. Shutting the grid down permanently. With the threat neutralized, the rest of the ground team filed into the tower.

"Wait, is this tower military or some sort of museum?"

The lobby was elegantly designed with rich carpets and paintings hung on the walls with plaques all over the place. The gold elevator doors simply added to how out of place the lobby seemed.

"None of this makes sense," Wolf thought out loud, "When we worked here, they were desperately looking for more credits to get more weapons and supplies. Why wouldn't they have torn all this fancy stuff out and trade it for some creds?"

"Maybe because it's sacred to them because Andross was here somehow?" Kyle suggested pointing out one of the framed pictures that showed the infamous scientist during the early days of the base's construction.

"So this place had a direct link to Andross. I don't like where this is going." Slippy shuddered, he already had enough reason to hate this planet as it is.

"All the more reason to shut it down. Command center should be on the second to top floor." Fox growled, this entire tower made the fur on the back of his neck stand straight. "Problem is elevator is the only way in, and we all heard the blaster the CO's got. So the elevator would be a deathtrap."

"You sure sir?" Kyle asked, "Cause I have a Detcharge here we can use to make our own way in from the top floor. Drop in from above."

"Civilian elevator, it's got an emergency hatch on top." Slippy reported after having summoned the elevator, "We can climb out through the hatch as it goes up and then toss a flashbang."

"Both." Fox decided, "Krystal, Wolf and I will breach from the top floor, Slippy, you Panther and Kyle will use the hatch and flashbangs."

"Attacking from two separate angles, I like it," Wolf admitted as the six operators filed into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Kyle boosted Fox up so he could open the hatch and help pull everyone on top the moving elevator.

As planned, Fox's team climbed their way to the top floor and managed to force their way through the elevator doors, scrambling to the far side of the room to plant the charge.

The elevator opened and was almost instantly filled with blaster fire. Even Kyle who was dressed in the latest armor and a high-grade blaster shield projector would have instantly been killed had he've stayed in the cabin.

"Stop Firing you morons!" The commanding officer ordered the last remaining Remnant personal. As soon as the dust settled, he was horrified to find the cabin empty of bodies.

"Flashbang," Kyle called out as he gently tossed the nonlethal weapon through the hatch, letting it bounce out into the command center. The Commanding Officer didn't even have time to finish his swearing before the grenade detonated, blinding the defenders with a migraine-inducing flash of light.

"Now!" Panther roared as he dropped in and immediately killed two guards with his Warden, another unlucky guard was actually killed by the detonation of the Detcharge above him. Right away Fox dropped through the new hole, catching the remaining defenders in a deadly crossfire.

The commanding Officer was the last one standing, still stumbling about due to the flashbang. As soon as his vision recovered enough to see a rough figure in front of him he dropped his blaster and drew his sword.

"FOR ANDROSS!" The ape declared as he charged, only to be killed by a shotgun blast point blank.

"An Imperial Grand Officer's saber?" Wolf asked out loud as he picked up to examine the sword. "Andross would only commission these to Imperial Grand Officers he trusted with safeguarding his most valuable assets as a badge of honor. That's the rumor anyway. They say that less than a dozen of them were made and that Andross himself was involved in their construction. If so, this is one of the most valuable weapons in the Lylat System."

"How much?" Fox asked, he had grown out of the whiny "do it for the money" mindset years ago, but that didn't mean he turned away a chance to get a nice bonus.

"A lot." Wolf deadpanned.

"Wasn't the only collectible that guy had!" Kyle called out from behind a console, "Let's see, some sort of blaster with an ivory stock, a lot of miscellaneous gold and gemmed stuff and. . .

Oh Lord."

"What?" Slippy asked before he covered his mouth in horror. When Krystal caught sight of it, she immediately looked away and wept.

A pelt,

A blue pelt,

A Cerinian pelt,


	16. Chapter 16

Command Tower

Remnant Base of Operations

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

0903 Hours

No one dared to speak, what could be said? Almost everyone in Lylat had threatened to skin someone in an argument but no one meant it literally. But to actually go through with it, to actually kill a person and forcefully take one's pelt, such an atrocity was unheard of. Wolf was the first to regain movement, but that movement was violent, almost feral.

Wolf snarled a nonstop barrage of foul language as he stomped his way over to the dead Grand Officer, unholstering his sidearm with a deathgrip. Before anyone could register what the ex-con was doing, Wolf unloaded his sidearm's magazine into the Officer's body. Not yet satisfied, O'donnell grabbed the corpse and threw it against the window, lashing out with his claws to vent off his newfound rage.

"He's dead Wolf, Stop." Fox tried to calm his old rival down, but the canine refused to here only stopping when the window actually broke and the body fell out of the tower.

"Wolfens or no Wolfens, I would have fought for Cornaria during the war if I knew the Empire was this twisted," Wolf growled, his rush starting to wear off making him weak in the knees. "I was expecting metal slave collars and bad conditions, not actually skinning someone. I'm no saint, but this goes too far even for a war criminal like myself."

"Then let's end it, for once and for all," Fox stated, setting a hand on Krystal's shoulder to provide support. "Falco you and your team return to base, we're going to need all the hands we can get for the evacuation. ROB, Land the Grand Fox as close as you can to the base's entrance. No reason to force the Cerinians to walk through that sand anymore then they need to."

"You got it, Fox, Blue Flight returning to base," Falco replied.

"Acknowledged, Hot Zone Landing procedures commencing. Estimated time till Vehicle deployment is seventeen minutes." The robot's voice reported.

"Let's get down there and get what we came for!" Fox rallied the rest of the ground team, summoning the elevator.

Subterranean Remanent Slave Colony

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

0926 Hours

The Cerinians were terrified when their robotic jailors suddenly shut down and all the cell doors opened, so much so that they refused to give in to the temptation of escape. Then again, there was still a handful of Militia serving as jailers and they all still had the thick, heavy collars locked around their throats.

The so called jailors were startled when the automated security inexplicably shut down, but quickly turned their confusion into malice, intimidating compliance out of their captives with shock batons and whips. When they heard the elevator arriving they backed out of their assault on the Cerinians, working their way to the elevator looking forward to the reinforcements.

The thugs never got a chance to realize that the were walking into Wolf's line of fire until it was too late. The mighty roar of the Hellfire amplified as it echoed across the underground prison. Now the Cerinians were truly terrified, never hearing such a warcry before and unaware what it meant.

With the threat eliminated, Krystal laid down her carbine and withdrew the collapsed form of her staff. After a hesitant breath to collect her strength and nerves, Krystal took a step forward and spun around extending her staff before firing a bolt of fire upwards creating a beacon.

Curiosity peaked by the familiar sound, cautious muzzles slowly began to emerge from the open cells. When their eyes found one of their own standing strong and free wielding her staff they all realized that the impossibility that was being set free, had just begun.

Kyle stood up once he was done searching on of the jailors' bodies for anything useful like a key or intel. He turned around to regroup with the others and immediately froze in shock: Slowly making its way to Krystal was a herd of white and blue fur. All the eyes looked so tired and hurt, so helpless, but at least there was a reborn sliver of hope to offset the submission.

A crowded formed in front of the elevator platform, staring in disbelief at Krystal as if they had seen a ghost. Quietly one of them asked in their native language if Krystal was indeed real. With a tear of joy in her eyes, Krystal responded in her native language before seizing the person who asked her in a tight hug.

After a small pause at Krystal's improper behavior, the Cerinians began to finally rejoice at the development, reuniting among themselves and bringing families back together since their jailors split them apart.

"We better sweep the complex before we do anything else. See if there are any more survivors or slavers other than what's here." Fox suggested turning to the remaining operators, "Split up and see if you can't find anyone else and destroy those jammers if you can find them. . ."

Subterranean Remanent Slave Colony

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

0934 Hours

"Cell block Echo Four is empty, moving onto Echo Five," Kyle reported over his radio as he continued his search. So far nothing but a lot of empty cold metal cages.

"Alright, Falco and the others just showed up for support, I'm sending Bill to support you," Fox replied over the radio. Kyle was about to ten four when he heard rubble falling, immediately snapping his rifle to his shoulder expecting the worst case scenario.

Silently and methodically, the human made his way to the corner of the structure, ever getting closer to the source of the noise. Putting his back to the wall, he stalked the noise like a hunter would its prey, only stopping when the noise was just around the end of the wall. Mentally bracing for a gunfight, Kyle whipped around the wall with his rifle raised and finger on the trigger.

Only to find a Cerinian pup curled up in the corner shivering and scared.

Instantly lowering his rifle, Kyle mentally kicked himself in the rear multiple times. The pup was so small and vulnerable with no way to defend itself or escape. Here he was, a six and a half foot tall creature covered in armor plating pointing a gun at it!

With a sigh, Kyle flicked the safety on his rifle, quickly remembering what he knew about kids and small dogs he met back home. The first step was to make himself as unthreatening as possible.

That meant opening up a route of escape for the pup so it doesn't feel cornered, so Kyle sidestepped to his right, getting out of the doorway. Next, he kneeled down as best he could to be more eye level with the child rather than tower over it. The pup stared at him with terrified eyes watching his every move.

Slowly and gently Kyle laid his rifle on the ground and pushed it out of his own reach before repeating the process with his pistol. Next, the human pulled down his face mask and removed his helmet slowly to prove that he was flesh and blood and not a robot.

Being as slow and predictable as he could to avoid scaring the child anymore, Kyle crouched his way closer to the pup stopping when he was about half for one of the pouches on his belt. The child froze until Kyle revealed an MRE, a Meal Ready to Eat, Taking a bite out of it himself to prove that it was food and wasn't poisoned in any way, Kyle offered the food to the child and waited for the response.

At first the child didn't budge, still curled up with its knees under its chin. But it's nose began to twitch at the smell of food, reminding the child's brain of its importance. Giving into its basic instincts to survive the child began to crawl on all fours before swiping the ration from Kyle's hand and retreating.

Kyle waited as he watched the pup examine the food more closely before finally taking a nibble, then another, then another. Soon the ration was gone, and the pup looked at the human curiously unsure what to think.

That's when Kyle brought out his canteen, taking a drink to prove it wasn't poisoned before pouring some in his hand so the pup could see what it was. The child was far quicker to make it's way to Kyle this time and graciously accepted the canteen before drinking the life giving liquid as fast as it could without choking.

As soon as the child finished emptying the canteen Kyle slowly reached out, but unlike with the ration, the pup stayed put after drinking the water, almost right next to the human.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you. The bad guys can't get you anymore." Kyle spoke softly, he knew the child wouldn't understand what he was saying, but at least his tone would remain comforting regardless of language barriers. Gently the human began scratching the pup behind the ears, and almost immediately the child's eyes went to the back of its head as it enjoyed the massage.

Gently, Kyle pulled the pup up against his chest so that the young canine's ear was directly on his heart. Taking deep breaths to help the kid relax Kyle smiled in satisfaction as the pup began to close it's eyes, finally trusting the human. After waiting for a few seconds to make sure the child was sleeping soundly against his chest, Kyle picked the pup up and held it so that his right hand was still free. Careful not to wake up the Cerinian, Kyle recovered both his weapons and his helmet before exiting the cell and heading back to the Elevator and to freedom. . .


	17. Chapter 17

Subterranean Remanent Slave Colony

Southern Sandstorm Regions / Titania / Lylat System

1002 Hours

Wolf continued to growl through his teeth as he and Panther continued to clear the Militia's firebase located almost directly next to the Elevator. The place was a sadist's dream, tools of inflicting pain and humiliation were scattered everywhere across the walls and rooms. Everything a sick individual needed to permanently scar a person with a fate worse than death.

Violation of the Cornarian Military's Rules of Engagement or not, Wolf swore to himself to gut any of the remanent he could find. Their actions here could not go downplayed and ignored by the Cornarian Brass, He wasn't going to give the suits a choice in the matter.

The former outlaws braced to either side of a door, silently preparing to breach and clear the room on the other side. Holding up three fingers, Wolf began to count down. When the canine reached zero the two stepped out of cover and kicked open the hatch with weapons ready.

Empty, no one in sight. Wolf cautiously moved in keeping his Hellstorm ready in case it turned out to be a trap. The room looked like some sort of office/bunk room. The far wall displayed a custom set of shock batons and a small whip, Some sick individual's idea of a trophy no doubt. A large computer was built into the center desk, and much to Wolf's surprise was already turned on and waiting for commands.

Deciding the room was clear, Panther turned around and left Wolf next to the computer. Wolf was unable to contain his curiosity and worked his way around the desk cautious of the pool of water in one corner. The former outlaw tapped the screen, only to find himself a menu with audio journal entries.

"Fox, I found some sort of recording. You're gonna want to hear this." Wolf reported as he quickly synced his comm with the computer letting the whole team hear the file.

"Audio Log Number 4036. Chief Prisoner Interrogation. I have warned the commanding officer topside that we need to tighten our grip on the prisoners to keep them submissive. The fool denied my request and actually order security down here to back off and give the prisoners some breathing room, something about their value to Andross's plans. That ape is delusional, thinking that Andross will return from the dead to this facility. Why some of these people believe their killed Emperor to be some sort of god is beyond me. I just get paid to keep these "special" slaves in line." A course reptilian voice began, frustration and malice dripping from its tone.

"We gave them too much room, one of the men grew a backbone and killed three of my jailors with his bare paws trying to protect the Priestess when my men made an attempt to move her. These two slaves have become a symbol of hope and courage for the rest of the population, and this stunt will no doubt rally others to follow their examples. So I finally talked the boss into letting me show the slaves the consequences of such bravery. By this time tomorrow, the prisoner will be executed and his Pelt will serve as a reminder to the others of who's in charge. That will give me plenty of time to sharpen my knife collection. . ." The entry ended with a dark chuckle and a hiss.

"Well, that was wonderful. Really made my day." Falco sarcastically spoke up once the file ended. Thankfully, the bird's tone was quite sincere, if a bit aggressive. It might have been a poor choice of words, but the newly uncovered rage in his voice made it very clear what he meant.

"Uh, Fox, hate to point out the bad news but. . ." Slippy nervously took a breath, "If that log number was anything to go by, This operation has been underway for ten years, a month, and five days at least. That puts it right in the middle of the. . ."

"The Lylat wars." Fox finished, "This is looking more and more like one of Andross's experiments every minute. Cornaria's not going to like this."

Wolf tuned out the conversation, leaving the office and moving down the hallway checking every room as he went by. Mostly empty storage rooms or armories stocked with slaver weapons. Panther was well already into another wing of the firebase so Wolf took a different direction to cover more ground.

He pressed a button to open another sealed door, and as soon as he could see the far wall, the Hellstorm dropped to the ground, discarded as its wielder rushed forward.

In front of the thug turned champion, a canine body lay limp against the far wall, it's hands locked into heavy chains suspended above its head. What was once white fur was now a pale yellow of matted dirt and different kinds of grime. Dressed in little more than a faded loincloth and top with rusting gold fittings, her belly was very exposed making the sight of ribs unmistakeable. And of course there was the huge electronic collar locked around her neck, but that was nothing compared to the muzzle strapped around her face.

Serving no other purpose other than to humiliate the poor soul even further, the muzzle was like a small metal cage that fitted over the victim's snout and held in place by a series of belted straps. The muzzle was so small, that it prevented the victim from opening her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose and only manage to whimper and moan.

"Fox, I found a Cerinian female. She's in bad shape, I'm not even sure if she's still alive." Wolf reported as he began to unfasten the buckles holding the sadistic restraint on her face, "I'm in the firebase, Interrogation wing. We need to get her to the Doc up top, and fast."

"I hear you, Wolf," Fox confirmed over the comm, "Cassie, grab that stretcher, Falco meet us at Wolf's position. Slippy, you, Katt, and Barker stay here and keep opening those collars."

"You got it, Fox." The toad acknowledged.

"I'll try to have her free by the time you get here Pup," Wolf continued until he began to hear another reptilian hiss like the one from the journal.

Right behind him.

The pilot spun around drawing his sidearm and aiming it as a large figure leapt from the shadowy pool located in the corner. By the time Wolf realized his attacker was a Crocodile, the reptile had already snapped its jaw lengthwise across his arm, the unkempt teeth impaling their way into his flesh as Wolf growled in pain.

With his hand still inside the croc's mouth, Wolf pulled the trigger firing the pistol from the back of the croc's own throat. It was not a pretty sight. Ignoring the frantic calls on the comm, the Pilot managed to force the dead attacker's jaws off with his free arm, only really beginning to feel the pain when he saw how gruesome his own wounds were and how fast he was losing blood.

Critically wounded, Wolf managed to work his way over to a wall to prop himself up before his strength finally gave out and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Medical Bay

Grand Fox

Enroute to Sauria / Lylat System

0720 Hours

"Uugh," Wolf groaned as he began to come around, his head felt like it was spinning on every possible axis while the rest of his body felt incredibly numb.

"Easy there, take it easy," A Terrier in a white lab coat instructed helping the pilot to sit up. "You're still recovering from surgery Lad."

It took a moment of hesitation, but Wolf finally recognized the Scottish Terrier as Dr. Scott MacNeil, a man of medicine Fox had recruited for the increased team's resident surgeon.

"Thanks, Doc," Wolf groaned as his eye began adjusting to the light. "How long was I out?"

"Overnight," The surgeon answered, "We almost lost you to that Slaver, judging by the amount of plaque and rotting bits of food I had to pull out of your arm I don't think that Crocodile has ever cleaned his teeth once in his life. You lost a lot of blood from your injuries, If that tourniquet was applied three minutes later you wouldn't be here right now, so I've hooked you up for a blood transfusion. Try to get some more blood back in your body."

"Yeah, I feel kind of weak." Wolf admitted, "How soon until I can get back to work?"

"You won't be fit for duty anytime soon I'm afraid," The doctor replied, "I was able to save your life, yes, but I couldn't save your arm. The damage was too severe."

"What!?" Wolf demanded raising his right arm, only to see the stump tightly dressed right below his elbow before laying back down with a frustrated growl.

"There was hardly any flesh left on the bone," The surgeon explained, "Only about 20 percent remained, and it was showing signs of a severe rabies infection. I decided that the safest and least complicated method of treatment was to amputate the lower limb and replace it with a cybernetic prosthetic when we dock on Cornaria and Transfer to Cornaria General Hospital for the installation. If I tried to do anything else with what I have here, I would have risked accelerating the rabies infection doing more harm than good."

"Alright, You had to do what you had to." Wolf reluctantly agreed, while he was distrustful of cybernetics, he was willing to choose them over becoming ravid. "Just, tell me one thing Doc, did the girl make it?"

"She's right over there," The Doctor replied, gesturing to another hospital bed flanked by several IVs, "She's out of any immediate danger, a half hour and we'd have lost her. But she is incredibly weak and malnourished, not to mention dehydration and some other injuries like dislocation. It's going to be a long and delicate recovery, but there is a chance it will be complete."

Wolf sighed in relief at that news as he relaxed, with the IVs in his left arm and lack of a right arm the Canine knew he was stuck in the bed so he got comfortable. Right before he was about to fall back asleep he found himself wondering a single question: Why did he care?

Bridge

Grand Fox

Planetary Orbit / Sauria / Lylat System

1314 Hours

As the Strike Carrier orbited the planet, the Cerinians packed themselves against every possible viewport taking in the sight of the green planet below in all of it's wonder. After being sealed away in an underground cavern for over ten years, on a lifeless planet dominated by gritty sand, the sight of healthy and thriving vegetation, of natural life, no matter the distance, was a beautiful sight.

Crystal clean blue water, the whitest snow, the richest shades of green, It was everything they had dreamed of in paradise. Best of all, it was _very_ real. The Refugees couldn't wait to get a closer look, piling into the dropships for their turn to go down to the surface. . .

Cape Claw / Sauria / Lylat System

1326 Hours

"Well, Welcome to Sauria, Jurassic Planet." Kyle announced as he landed his dropship, letting the hatch on the back open so the Cerinians could finally set foot on their adoptive planet. Some children were the first to dare to step out of the dropship, memorized by the beauty of the fertile environment. The children wandered in circles taking in the colors until eventually they stepped into the clean waters. As soon as they realized that they were ankle deep in a sea of the life giving liquid that seemed to go on forever, they began to dance and play in the shallows, overcome with the utmost joy. The adults remained stationary, watching the youth contently while deeply inhaling the fresh air. It seemed like nothing would make this any more magical until they all heard a roar.

The roar wasn't aggressive or really all that scary, rather it sounded tame, soft, almost gentle. Still the noise came from just beyond the tree line on the far side of the bay, trees that began to move as the ground began to radiate heavy footsteps.

Everyone (including Kyle) was petrified in awe and amazement as a colossal Hightop made it's way through the treeline and into the bay. The dinosaur easily towered over the refugees at a height of about 50 feet. The gentle giant let out another soft roar before lowering its long neck to take a drink out of the bay, oblivious to the children in the water nearby.

"Nxuk, nxuk aj kxuk?" One of the Cerinians managed to ask in astonishment as the Hightop resumed it's normal height, the scale unlike any living thing the refugees had seen before. Water began to drip from the dinosaur's jaw, turning into a beautiful mist as it returned to the sea, revealing a rainbow against the blue sky.

That was about the time the other dropships began to arrive, touching down and opening their hatches to allow their passengers to step out into the water. Those refugees did too marvel at the beauty and prosperity of the environment, and shared the same awe towards the long-necked native.

"Fox!"

The pilot turned around to see a charging form of a Earthwalker coming straight for him, and if the nearby splashes were any indication, everyone just took about five paces back leaving him alone to take the full impact. His tail and ears dropped as the Earthwalker's feet left the ground.

"Oh, not agia- Oof!"

"Fox! Krystal! It's great to see you again!" The Earthwalker greeted.

"Tricky, Can't breathe, Ouch." Fox gasped, pinned by the young adult dinosaur. Everyone either let out a chuckle, a sigh or simply facepalmed at the exchange until the young king let the pilot back up.

"We've already found a field nearby that would be perfect for building a new village in." Tricky explained, "It's not too far, just follow the river upstream until you get to the clearing."

Following the Earthwalker's lead, the Cerinians and Starfox migrated through a forest, again the children continued to watch the environment in such awe and wonder. Everywhere around them, in any direction were countless living things. To a telepath, every living thing, be it animal or plant, had it's own sort of telepathic signature, the stronger the signature, the healthier it was. After spending a decade in a liveless cave surrounded by emotionless steel, the Refugees were swept up by the variety and strength of new signatures. It was like a mighty symphony, while each instrument is unique in it's sound, together they become something far more grand and emotional.

Coming out of the trees the refugees again froze in awe as they stared at the empty field. Almost immediately they began to see the potential for a new home, a place to rebuild and live free to follow their own ways. A few homes here, a firepit or two over there, some more homes right about there, an entire community seemed to pop up onto the field. Now all they had to do was make it a reality.

Tricky turned around to face his new neighbors before gesturing to the field with his head before speaking:

"Xoho no uho, nocsemo xemo vhaodtj. Welcome home. . ."

 **Many thanks to the website Krystal Archive for recreating the Cipher used to make the "Dino Language" used in game. Just don't ask me to pronounce it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Conference Room

Grand Fox

Enroute to Cornaria / Lylat System

1000 Hours

"Alright, is everyone here?" Fox asked the room, to which all the pilots and crewmembers confirmed. "Good, Slippy just got done hacking into the data we grabbed on Titania. What do you got for us, buddy?"

"A lot actually, a lot more then I was expecting," Slippy reported showing the files on screen. "I think we uncovered a large cache of Imperial research results and documents. From what I can tell, Andross did most of this research himself."

"What kind of "Research" are we talking about?" Wolf interrupted, losing a hand really put him in a bad mood.

"A better question is what kind of research are we _not_ talking about." Slippy corrected, "Experimental teleportation and warp gate technology, Bio weapons, mass production of semi-sentient drones, mostly stuff we destroyed during the war." The toad listed off as the screen gave quick previews.

"Looks like we got our hands on the mad monkey's personal backup stash, a failsafe incase he had to destroy his primary records on Venom." Kyle suggested, "Bet we can use a good hunk of that research against him."

"We won't need to if we can shut down Operation Immortal Transcendence." Slippy announced, "This is the project we've been chasing. Andross's attempt to become a god."

"And he planned to do that how?" Panther questioned, his attention was starting to slip away.

"My people." Krystal shushed the ex-con, "When I was little, back on Cerinia, our elders warned us about some of the dangers that came with our telepathy. One of the biggest dangers was that in certain situations throughout our history when our planet became angry, there would be so much raw power that our Telepathy would turn our thoughts reality. Legends say that it was how some of our ancient heroes saved our planet, but in the wrong hands, disaster."

"In this case, Andross is said "wrong hands." He must have received word of that legend and believed that he could somehow force your planet to make him a god." Fox realized, "He enslaved the Population of Cerinia and then created a chain reaction to "anger" the planet like in the legend!"

"The chain reaction destroyed the planet, most of the ships transporting the Cerinians were caught in the blast, it was far bigger than anyone anticipated. Only a minor fraction of the original population survived." Slippy read off the report, causing everyone in the room to pause for a moment of silence. All those lives forever lost in the wake of a man's blind greed.

"I should have been there," Krystal whispered as she started to cry again. Immediately Fox put a hand on her shoulder and walked with her outside of the room, the door closing behind them.

Crew Cabins

Grand Fox

Enroute to Cornaria / Lylat System

1007 Hours

"I should have been there, I could have done something!" Krystal cried, "I had sworn to serve the high elders and protect my people, and I let it all happen! My home, my people gone, and I did nothing!"

"Krystal, that's not true and you know it. I know you Krystal, and I know you'd never abandon your people, just like how I know you'd never abandon the team." Fox comforted, he had similar feelings of helplessness when Peppy told him about his father's death.

"We, I mean Cerinia had met outsiders before Andross, a few pioneers, and merchants. They taught us Basic and introduced my people to technology like spaceflight and the G-diffuser. I was, fascinated with it, drawn to it somehow. I wanted to know more about it. I spoke to the Elders, pleading for their permission to leave our homeworld and learn what I could so that we as a people could know more." Krystal explained, "The Elders decided against it, they didn't want a _Nuwetmuat_ to leave her people, leaving them defenseless, but I ignored them and went anyway. I was young, naive, inexperienced, I should have stayed."

"My mother caught me boarding the trade ship, our last words to each other were said in spite and ignorance. She was greatly ashamed that I would disobey the High Elders, that I would disobey her. I turned my back on her, telling myself that they would realize I made the right choice whenever I came home with new knowledge." The vixen continued to confess. "We were in the next solar system when I felt the cries for help aboard the trade vessel. So much screaming, so much pain, and I was powerless to stop it. Do you know what the cries of an entire dying planet sounds like Fox? Endless voices all screaming in horror and agony all at once?"

"No, and I doubt I'll ever have a clue Krystal, but you are not to blame." Fox replied, "The blame falls on Andross in his moraless quest for power and revenge."

"Fox. . . How many of my people died because I wasn't there?" Krystal finally sobbed, looking down and away, ashamed.

"Absolutely none," Fox stated, gently taking ahold of her chin. "Even if you had been present it wouldn't change the fact that Andross's Imperial war machine would still overrun Cerinia without breaking a sweat. You would have been captured too, possibly dieing when Andross destroyed the planet. Maybe I would still be able to kill him during the Battle of Venom, but what's to say he wouldn't have just destroyed Sauria like he tried before?"

"The only reason the planet Sauria is still intact is because you were there Krystal," Fox reminded, "I may have finished the task, with _your_ staff while you were imprisoned, but you had already begun to collect the Krazoa and restore the balance, I just picked up the pieces and spanked a few Sharpclaw. If you had already been captured or killed, it would have been too late for the planet when I got involved. You didn't doom a planet Krystal, you saved one."

 _Besides, how else would I meet someone so beautiful?_

Krystal relented with a sigh, a tiny smirk at the mental image of Fox spanking the mighty Sharpclaw as if they were unruly children. And of course, his silent comment definitely stirred something up within her chest, something wonderful.

"Fox, thank you, I needed to hear that." The vixen whispered, her legs started to collapse from weakness, causing her to fall into Fox's arms.

"I, I'm sorry, this whole ordeal has been exhausting," Krystal apologized with a small blush, being this close to the Captian, "I think I may need to lie down, recover my strength."

"I know, take as much time as you need to collect yourself, Krystal." Fox acknowledged, helping Krystal get back to her feet, only to find that all traces of strength had fled from her legs. With a sigh, Fox gently scooped up his wingman in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to her quarters, eventually laying the nearly asleep vixen on her bed before leaving and turning the lights off.

The Ace leaned against the wall just outside of her room, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before heading back to the conference room.

"Falco if you make one comment on this, I will pluck your feathers one by one and throw them out the airlock. . ."


End file.
